Shrew of The West
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: Little Creek sees the chance to help a young woman escape from her father's grasp and the arrangement to get married to the Colonel. He willingly takes the chance to help her, not seeing the long-term consequences that could come with helping the white daughter of a Sergeant with powerful connections. OCxLittleCreek Rated T for language, sexual themes and domestic violence.
1. Arrangement

Samantha couldn't help it. The Mustang was gorgeous, despite its short temper towards everyone. She may have never been big when it came to horses, despite working as a stable girl for her father's boss but there was something about this one. It was so…_wild_.

The Colonel was a cruel man, no doubt. She couldn't see how someone could tie a beautiful Mustang to a post for three days with no food or water. Did he wish for the thing to starve? She shook her head. Of course he did, it would be easier for him to break the horse that way.

Samantha looked away from the Mustang and returned to brushing the pelt of one of the horses in the stables. This was her job for the time being while her father was here to work with his friend, the Colonel.

Sergeant Jones wasn't a very kind man, which would explain why his daughter was such a rebel towards authority.

She was your classic _shrew_. She was nothing like her mother from what she heard. She never knew her mother, so she would have to depend on what other people have said about her.

Jones blamed Samantha time and time again for the death of his wife, saying she died giving birth to Samantha. That she was a demon-child.

Samantha had to admit herself; she was a little bit of a riot growing up. Many doctors said it was from lack of affection. When her father tried showing love to her, she would spit in his face yelling crude comments. _This was at the young age of eight_.

Samantha recalled on one event where someone claimed her to be possessed by a demon. It should have offended Samantha, but she couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the claim.

She sighed, shoving those thoughts out of her mind. She had a job to do. She restocked the hay, brushed every single horse in the stable and made sure their water was clean. Tending to the horses…leftovers was for someone else to deal with.

"Samantha, your dad said he needs to speak with you." She turned her head to glance at one of the soldiers in training. John was a scrawny looking man who still needed much training, and after his unsuccessful try of taming the Mustang, needed that bruise on his shoulder looked after. She giggled at the memory of the poor man being thrown off the Mustang earlier.

"I'll be there in a second." She looked once more at his shoulder. "Shouldn't you get someone to look at that bruise?"

John blinked at her, shaking his head. "It's just a bruise."

"That horse threw you to the other side of the stables and you're going to say it's just a bruise? Go get it looked at, before I force you to, John."

John smirked softly. "You know, I wonder why they call you the _shrew_. You don't seem too bad." Samantha glared at him, arms crossed. "Alright, alright. I'll go see if they can take a look at this. You go deal with your father."

Both walked to their different destinations. John was new around here, but he already seemed to hit off with everyone, even Samantha which surprised most considering she seemed to hate every man she came in contact with.

That wasn't the case of course; she just didn't get along with many people. It wasn't her fault that the majority of people around her as of now were male.

Samantha sighed, seeing her father not too far off now, standing proudly by the Colonel. Samantha was no idiot; she could see why her father and the Colonel hit it off well as friends. It was because they were both cold-hearted.

"Samantha. There you are, come here. We have things to discuss." Samantha raised an eyebrow at her father. Since when was he so civil towards her? Even in public back home, they would always cause a scene wherever they went, no matter how many people watched them.

Samantha followed her father and the Colonel into the shack where colonel stayed for the majority of his time. "What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. To many, this would be a very unladylike way to act. To Samantha and her father, this was the normal way for them to communicate. There was nothing more barbaric than a hate relationship between a father and his daughter.

"Sit." Jones commanded his daughter, pushing a chair outwards for her in the center of the shack. "We need to discuss something." He sat down in another chair across from where he had told Samantha to sit.

"I can stand." She hissed at him, ignoring his command for her to sit. She walked over to the table where he sat, standing across from him. He glared towards his daughter before taking a deep breath. He was no doubt trying to hold back from striking the young woman in front of the Colonel.

"The Colonel and I have discussed things and we've come to an agreement. You are to marry him in three months."

"Excuse me?" Samantha looked at her father, mouth open in shock. "I will not marry him." She argued, looking back and forth between her father and the Colonel who stood idly by, not seeming to say anything to her or her father.

"The Colonel is a very well-respected man. He could care for you, and-"

"You just want your 'demon-child' out of your life, don't you?!" Samantha shouted, glaring at her father. "I will not marry him, no matter what you say to me!" Words couldn't describe the amount of hate she had towards her father at this moment.

Her father was enraged now, slamming his hands down onto the table across from her. He stood up, his chair falling behind him. "You will do as I say as your father!" The Colonel glanced out the window of the shack to take watch of the rest of the workers. This wasn't going to end well.

"Like hell I will! When have you ever been a father to me? I am not going to marry some man I don't know just so you can get rid of me!"

"I'm doing what is best for you!"

Samantha shook her head. "No, you just don't want me to be around anymore, you bastard!"

The Colonel grabbed a hold of Samantha's arm and pulled her away from her father's grasp as he reached out to slap the young woman across the face. _That was a close-call._ The Colonel thought, looking down to the young woman who looked as though she wanted to punch him.

Samantha pulled away from the Colonel's grasp suddenly. "Don't touch me." She hissed at him, venom dripping with every word. She stormed out of the shack.

The Colonel glanced to his friend. Jones stood over the table, looking down with that same look of regret in his eyes he always got after an argument with his daughter. "That could have been handled better." The Colonel had to admit to himself, the young woman had a lot of nerve to respond to a man in that way.

"She's so stubborn. Just like her mother. That's about the only trait they seem to share though." Jones looked up to his friend, wiping the sweat away from his face. "She will be engaged to you soon. She needs it."

The Colonel smirked. "You think the _shrew_ needs to be tamed?" He asked, walking out of the shack with his friend following close behind. "I will tell you right now, having her engaged to me will definitely not fix anything, Jones."

Jones glanced to his friend, surprised. Colonel ignored his friend's stare as he took a swig from his canteen. "This is coming from the man that says any wild animal can be broken?"

Colonel took a quick glance to Jones, shaking his head. "Your daughter isn't an animal to be tamed, Jones. She's a lonely girl who needs love." He shook his head. "You know I can't give that to her." He took his canteen and poured some water into his palm, wetting the back of his neck.

Jones noticed the Colonel glancing towards the Mustang with that look on his face. He knew that face, he saw his daughter wear it every-time she had tricked someone or gotten someone hurt. It was the look of satisfaction from inflicting pain on others.

The Colonel would definitely not help tame Samantha. Just make her worse, but as long as he had Samantha off his hands, he could care less if she got worse or not because by then, she would be the Colonel's problem.

"We got a hostile!"

Samantha glanced up from the hay-covered floor of the stables at the shout. The horse next to her that nipped at her hair for remaining time she sat on the stable floor quickly shot its head up. Samantha got up from the floor and looked with the horse to the so-called hostile. _She could hardly see the scrawny kid!_

She patted the horse on the neck before leaving the stables to get a closer look at the hostile. Samantha walked over to the shack of the Colonel, ignoring her father's glares as she stood next to the Colonel who seemed to ignore her completely as he looked down to the Indian.

The hostile was looking down to the ground, so she couldn't completely look at his face.

"We caught him by the supply wagon, sir." '_Never-mind_' she thought as the man pulled back the Indian's head to show off his face. She smirked. '_He's handsome._' She had to keep her blush under control around her father. It wouldn't look good if she was blushing for someone other than The Colonel. She already had one close call of being slapped today.

"Ah, a Lakota." The Colonel stood proudly. Samantha could guess why, many around here thought of the Lakota as the bottom of the food-chain. Something she couldn't understand. "Not as tall as the Cheyenne; not as fine-featured as the Crow."

The men grabbed the Lakota by the arms as the Colonel smirked to himself. "Take him away, gentlemen. Show him our best."

Jones looked to the men. "Corporal, take him to the stockades." He ordered, still resisting the urge to take a glance at his daughter.

"Not the stockades." Jones and Samantha glanced up to the Colonel with raised eyebrows. "The post…" He looked over to the Mustang who seemed to watch this scene intensely. "No food or water."

Samantha was bewildered by that request. She could understand the horse. Men didn't seem to care if they lost one of the horses, which was already a terrible thing to start with but another human being? Wouldn't that be taking it too far?

She watched as the two men dragged the Lakota to the post, literally. He had stopped in his tracks to glance at the Mustang who looked right back at him. Samantha crossed her arms. She couldn't blame him. The Mustang was gorgeous.

Samantha glanced to the man next to her. "Colonel, in what world is it acceptable to starve another human being?" She asked.

The Colonel smirked slightly as he watched the Mustang and the Lakota. "In a world where it's punishment for raiding the supply wagon." He answered, before walking away into the shack with her father close behind.

Samantha crossed her arms and looked out to the Lakota, head tilted. She couldn't let another person starve or deprive them of water, especially in this heat, and she sure as hell couldn't feed him out in the open with everyone watching…

Samantha decided she would just have to see him later tonight. She walked back to the stables; ready to sit by the horse that would nip at her hair for hours on end until the dark hours of night.

* * *

**I have not written a chapter this long in a very long time. I think that's a good sign.**

**Reviews would be so welcomed. Criticize me all you want. I need the boost in order to improve my writing. It's probably what I'll be doing all summer. Also, tell me what you think of Samantha so far, I need to improve a lot more on her character development and her personality so advice on that would be greatly appreciated as well.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. A New Plan

So I did the best I could with researching the background of the Lakota (Sioux) tribe and let me tell you, there is a lot to learn from this tribe and to learn how they lived, what they ate, what they wore and how they felt towards the colonists is pretty interesting. I've also been learning a lot about the West since I started writing this story. It's kind of like homework, but I actually like it. It's the history subject I _never_ learned.

However, please understand that by researching on the _internet_, I'm learning from a lot of different sources that say a lot different things on the same subject I'm trying to learn. If I end up using the wrong information for a certain subject in this story or if I _offend_ you, please tell me right away and I will try to fix the error I made.

I don't want any of my readers to be offended or uncomfortable by anything I put in this story, and usually being offended comes from wrong information being put in a story (I was very offended when a book I read had the wrong information on a subject I love very dearly.) So again, just tell me if I made an error on a subject and I will try my best in order to correct that error.

Also, take note that this story is UA, (Universally Altered) so some things are a little bit different than they were in the movie. (You'll notice that a little in this chapter.)

Thank you for reading that long introduction. I hope you enjoy this chapter and a review (or criticism) would be greatly appreciated. (Unless it's about details, I know I suck at details, I'm still trying to improve, hack, anyways, ENJOY~!)

* * *

Samantha jumped back when she felt the slime of a horse's saliva on her face. Glancing around in a daze, she could conclude it was now night-time – almost morning. Everyone was probably still asleep. She couldn't hear any sounds of horses or men yelling. She looked to the horse and smiled. "Thanks for waking me up, buddy." Getting up, she leaned back to give her back a good crack.

The horse shook his head at the noise and nipped at her as she tried to leave the stable. "I got to go get some food; you really think the guy is going to want to eat hay?" The horse stomped his hoof onto the ground, and she rolled her eyes. "You do know the guy isn't a horse, right?" She picked up a basket near the front entrance of the stable, filling it with hay, only to satisfy the horse's needs.

It took her a second before it registered in her head. The horse wanted her to feed the Mustang. She patted the horse softly. "Great idea…" She smirked playfully to the horse. "Have me feed the wild and crazy Mustang. Sure, great idea."

She moved out, and looked to the middle of the area where the Lakota continued to look around, before landing his eyes on her.

She looked away from his gaze as she headed towards the Mustang which watched her with cautious eyes. She had to admit, she felt nervous. Samantha had seen this Mustang throw men to the other side of the stables with a sense of satisfaction in his eyes that no one could break him.

"Hey there…" She whispered softly to the Mustang as she slowly walked towards him. He snorted, shaking his head, looking ready to plow her down. "No, no, no." She reacted quickly, alarmed. "I'm not going to hurt you." She placed the basket of hay on the ground, pushing it with her foot towards the Mustang.

The Mustang looked at her before looking down to the hay, bending his head down, he took a few sniffs of it. She watched as the Mustang slowly ate the hay. She sighed, relieved. "I'll be back for the basket, Mustang; unless you want to eat that too." She heard the mustang snort behind her as she walked away, towards the mess hall.

She had her own ways of sneaking around. There was no way she would sit with a bunch of old, perverted men in some mess hall while her father and The Colonel drowned their weight in liquor. That was her personal hell. So she learned how to sneak into the mess hall late at night in order to have a decent meal by her-self.

Finding the window with the broken latch, she pushed the window in to allow a small opening for her. She lifted herself into the window which stood about 5 feet from the ground. Being 5'1, that was one hell of a victory to her.

What happened next wasn't so much of a victory for her.

Samantha shrieked as she fell to the floor of the kitchen. She could lift herself up the window but always had problem coming down from it. She took note that she would have to find an easier way to do this, but that would have to be some other time. She needed to find some food for herself and the Lakota.

She grabbed a loaf of bread. That would be enough, she thought. As she walked towards the window, she stopped herself, blushing at realization. The Lakota had his hands tied behind his back. How would he be able to eat a loaf of bread?

She would have to feed him.

Samantha face-palmed. Why didn't she think of this beforehand? Sighing, she thought to herself, _who would he be able tell?_

Slicing the loaf of bread, she could feel her cheeks grow hot. She would have to feed someone; and to make matters worse, that someone was a man; a Lakota. Her father would kill her if he found out.

Samantha dropped the knife, her hands shaking. Was that a wolf? Why did it sound so close? She shook her head, trying not to think of it too much before she heard the howl once more.

_Okay, time to leave._ She would feed the damn Lakota and find herself in her private quarters; away from wolves and other wild beings.

She put the slices of bread into a bag before crawling her way out of the opening she made before. Once she was out, she kept the broken window open. The cook would see it later, and close it without a second thought. Idiot.

Samantha walked to the Lakota and stopped in front of him. He glanced up to her with an unsure look on his face. It looked as though he wasn't sure to greet her or to spit at her. "I thought you would be hungry." She got down onto her knees in front of him, coming face to face with him.

She would have smirked at the shock in his face if the fact that she would have to feed him wasn't still in the back of her mind. She reached her hand into the bag in front of her and brought out a slice of the loaf she cut up earlier.

"I know your hands are tied behind your back so, I'll have to…feed you." She suddenly regretted saying that when she saw the look on his face go from shocked to satisfied. He wanted her to feed him. It was probably hilarious to him. The daughter of one of the workers responsible for his capture was going to feed him food.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face." He chuckled, opening his mouth slightly.

Why was she doing this?! She cursed at herself before putting the piece of loaf into his mouth. He took a bite of the stale bread and scrunched up his face in disgust. "Yeah, I know, it's not that great. Try living off of it for three months."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You know English?" Samantha would have kicked herself for being so stupid. This was a Lakota; his tribe had been harassed by the colonists for so long, it's not surprising they had learned the English language in order to communicate with the 'whites'. [1]

"Uh…forget I asked that." She said softly, wanting to die. She was feeding him, and at the same time, asking a question which probably touched a very sensitive subject to his people.

He raised his eyebrow. "So why are you helping me?" He asked once again, seeming to want to get off the subject of him learning English. She couldn't blame him. Just because the Lakotas could understand English, didn't mean they had any desire to speak it.

She sighed. "I'm helping you because...I would want someone to help me too if I were tied to a pole with no food or water." She grabbed another slice of bread and put it in front of his face. "Now say 'ah'."

The man smirked before taking both hands out from behind his back and grabbing the slice of bread himself, putting it into his mouth.

Samantha blinked. How long were his hands untied? Did he really just let her feed him for his own amusement? What a bastard! "How…" She couldn't find the words to assemble the question, she was completely floored. He was watching her with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"You made me feed you." She deadpanned.

He chuckled. "The last person to feed me like that was my mother." He said before taking another slice of bread from the bag in front of Samantha. She couldn't believe it. Some guy tricked her. "Would you like me to feed you?" He asked, smiling as he put the slice of bread near Samantha's face.

"N-No!" She moved her face away from the slice of bread, blushing deeply. It's not that she was blushing from the offer, more of blushing in embarrassment for being tricked like that. She had never been tricked like that before by anyone. It was stuck in her mind that she was just tricked and by a man.

She frowned as she looked to the Lakota who went on munching on the stale pieces of bread. Why were his hands untied? "Are you planning to escape soon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He glanced at her, before taking another bite of the stale bread. He seemed to be ignoring her question entirely.

"If you are planning to escape…Can you take me with you?" The Lakota choked on the piece of the stale bread and glanced towards Samantha, confusion clearly written across his face.

"Why should I take you with me?" He asked, glaring at her. Her people had tied him up and now she was asking for a favor?

"I fed you."

He shook his head at her. "That's not a good enough reason."

She sighed, feeling the pit of her stomach turn. She wasn't use to sharing personal issues with people, yet here was a random stranger who she seemed to be telling everything to.

"My father is good for nothing. I don't have a mother, and I've been ordered by my father to marry the man who had you tied up. I won't have a safe future if I am married to The Colonel."

He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you think you will gain if I help you escape from here?"

"I'll gain freedom from a man who will possibly lock me up forever, and will never let me out into the world again if I get married to him."

He blinked at her, frowning. He leaned forward. "Is he really that bad?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes. She felt herself flush but shook it off.

"Yes." She answered; looking around to make sure no one was up yet. The sun was starting to rise. "I need to get out of this place. It would be great if I had your help...I'm sorry, I never caught your name." She paused looking to the man in front of her who smiled softly.

"My name is Little Creek. And yours?"

"Samantha." He nodded, letting her continue her explanation to him. "I won't stay at your tribe long but I will need a place to stay so I can plan out my route. I plan to start anew somewhere else far from here. If I run away with you, I'll gain a new life. Think of it as that. So please, help me."

Little Creek looked at her. Normally, he would of thought of this as a trap, but the look in Samantha's eyes was so sincere to him, he couldn't help but think she was telling the truth. Her eyes were calling out to him for help.

It was definitely a different kind of situation; a white girl begging for freedom from a Lakota.

He would be no better than The Colonel who tied him up if he didn't help her. Little Creek sighed, smiling softly at her. "Expect a wolf in two nights. When you hear his call, ride out with your horse to meet him. Make sure you have food and water."

Samantha felt confused as she looked at the smiling Lakota who laughed and took another bite of the stale slice of bread. "When I hear a wolf?" She asked, thinking she had heard him wrong. "Why would I run forward to a wolf, what, do you want me to die?"

Little Creek laughed once more at the girl in front of him. She wasn't too bad, a little rough but not as bad as the man who tied him up. "This wolf is helpful. His name is Takoda." [2]

"Takoda?" Samantha said, feeling stupid as she pronounced the name. She would have to practice at it. "You have unusual names, _Little Creek_." She smirked softly at the Lakota in front of her.

He laughed harshly. "Our names are normal. Yours are the ones that are odd."

"Oh please, shove it up your-"

Samantha and Little Creek jumped about ten feet in the air when they heard a bugle playing Reveille. People were going to get up. Samantha quickly grabbed the stale piece of bread from Little Creek and shoved it back into the bag as he put his hands behind his back, acting as though he was still tied up.

Little Creek clicked his tongue at her, nudging his head to the basket in front of the Mustang. She quickly grabbed that away from the Mustang who seemed to glare at her for interrupting the unfinished meal.

She ran to the stable where the horse was waiting for her arrival. Throwing everything onto the floor, Samantha ducked down, hoping not to be seen by her father or The Colonel. She looked to the horse whose head was deep into the bag, eating away at the leftover slices. "You seriously like those?" She asked, feeling her face scrunch up. "I should call you Munch."

The horse snorted. Samantha could have sworn it was laughing at her. "Fine, I'll call you Munch, you…over-eater, you."

Not the best insult she ever came up with.

She calmed down; feeling it was safe to say that no one had seen her and Little Creek together. She smiled softly; she found her way out of this hell-hole. Follow the wolf in two nights? She would need a horse.

Looking at Munch in front of her, she smiled. "Hey Munch." The horse snorted with his head still in the bag, munching away at the stale slices. "How would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

Munch took his head out of the bag and stomped his hoof, neighing happily to the idea. "Good…now we just gotta wait for the wolf."

Everyone's attention was called to the stables. They watched as Samantha tried to calm down a frightened horse.

* * *

1. I know that originally how the Native Americans started learning English was that starting in (I think) 1875; children were being sent to boarding schools where they were severely punished if they spoke in any other language besides English.

I did see though that some people said that the Native Americans _could have_ also learned the basics of English from contact with the Colonists from the 1600s to the 1800s. It would have been impossible to escape the influence of the English language. But, as I also said in the story, just because they knew English didn't mean they had any desire to speak it.

2. This name is of Native American Origin (Sioux) and its meaning is "Friend to Everyone"

_Remember, correct me if I got any information wrong. I don't want to put any wrong information in this story or offend anyone. _

Reviews and Criticism would be highly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.


	3. The Grand Escape

Samantha watched as the Colonel saddled the Mustang, who seemed about ready to throw him off. Who could blame him? The man on his back ordered for him to be starved and dehydrated for three days. Samantha would have liked to thrown the Colonel to the other side of the world. And not just for starving the Mustang.

She stood next to the post where Little Creek sat. He slowly turned his head towards her and clicked his tongue at her. She could guess it was his only way of being able to say 'hi' without anyone around being suspicious. She smiled faintly down at him before her father came to her side, maneuvering her away from the Lakota.

"I'm not having you near the likes of him." He said to his daughter as he pushed her to the other side of the fence to watch the Colonel 'break' the Mustang. Jones stood firmly next to his daughter, crossing his arms and watching with much interest.

Samantha heard earlier that men were betting to see who would win this round, the Mustang or the Colonel. Some had argued there was never a horse the Colonel couldn't break while others argued that this 'monster' was different from the other horses The Colonel had broken.

Samantha had her bets placed already, and it was with the Mustang. Looking into the eyes of that horse the night before, she saw the built up hate in his eyes for everyone within a mile radius of him. She was lucky he didn't try to stomp her to death with all that built up hate.

She could only guess the horse was leaving that hate for the Colonel.

"Hey, so did you place your bet?" Samantha looked to see John come up to her side. "I placed my bet on the horse. That thing is a raging _monster_, huh?" He leaned against the fence, facing her with a genuine smile on his face.

Samantha smiled back, surprising the young man and her father who watched the scene quietly. She hardly smiled, unless she was with that favorite horse of hers in the stables.

Samantha wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had never been this happy before in her life until last night, when Little Creek accepted to help her. And…it was also nice to speak to someone who wasn't making a pass at you every ten minutes.

"I placed my bet on the horse too. He's probably been building up a lot of anger the past three days." John nodded, turning his head around to see if it had started yet. He sighed to see the Colonel still just sitting on the horse, waiting for the gate to be opened.

"This is taking forever; I'm surprised the horse hasn't jumped yet already." Samantha did her best to hold back her laughter but failed. Visioning a scene of the Colonel flying off a jumping horse was very amusing actually. "Are you laughing?"

Samantha nodded her head and smiled. "Sorry, the scene that came to mind was pretty funny."

John blinked at her before chucking to himself. In five minutes he had seen a much brighter side to Samantha than he had ever seen before. He had no special feelings towards Samantha, but he thought she made a good friend; with a few flaws here and there, with being called a 'shrew' and what-not.

"It's starting!"

John quickly turned his head, earning a loud snap which made him groan loudly and Samantha nearly fall in a fit of giggles. Jones looked down, refraining from snapping at his daughter for laughing at someone else's pain.

"Don't laugh at me!" John hissed at her, rubbing his neck. He turned himself around, and stepped back at least 6 feet away from the fence, putting his hand out to grab Samantha away as well. "That horse has a thing for slamming itself into the fence."

Jones took John's actions as well, remembering one of the men who had their fingers crushed by the horse slamming itself into the fence three days before. They weren't paying attention until the last minute but by then it was too late.

Everyone paid with rapid attention as the horse moved around, kicking and jumping, with no success of getting the Colonel off. Next, the Mustang began to run in quick circles, making everyone's head spin.

When that proved unsuccessful, the Mustang ran quickly and made a sudden stop, hoping for the Colonel to fall forward. This was unsuccessful as well. The Colonel began to pull hard on the reins, making the horse's head go all the way back. The horse snorted, getting more angry and began to slam itself into the fence with The Colonel still placed firmly on top of him.

Samantha looked to see Little Creek watching intensely while the Mustang seemed to be panicking. He flipped himself over onto his side, but the Colonel still held on firmly.

Everyone watched the Colonel, sat on top of the horse, breathing heavily while the Mustang seemed to be in some type of shock underneath him, shaking and looking around at everyone. The Mustang's eyes landed on Samantha, begging for help. Jones looked to his daughter, questioning why the Mustang would be looking at her like that.

Before he could ask anything, he heard the voice of his friend. "You see gentlemen, any horse can be broken." He turned his head to see his friend, walking with the Mustang around the area. He closed his mouth, turning away from his daughter.

All men clapped as they saw the Mustang obey the Colonel's orders to move forward. John slumped while clapping. "I made a bet of over a hundred." He whined, looking to his friend. "I don't even have over fifty."

The two turned their attention to the Colonel as he spoke out-loud. "There are those in Washington who believe the West will never be settled. The Northern Pacific railroad will never breach Nebraska."

The Colonel stopped, looking over to the post where Little Creek was tied to. "A hostile Lakota will never submit to providence." Samantha looked down to the ground, suddenly nervous Little Creek would look to her just as the horse had.

She calmed herself down as she heard the Colonel's voice, speaking out-loud once again. "And it's that matter of small thinking that would say that this horse could never be broken. Time, discipline and patience are the three great levelers."

Samantha looked up. The Mustang had suddenly stopped, stomping his hoof. The Colonel looked over to the front of the horse. 'Mustang?' was the only thing she heard when suddenly the Mustang took hold of the reins with his teeth and pulled them out of the Colonel's grasp.

He ran forward towards the fence with the Colonel barely grasping onto the reins. The Mustang was not slamming itself completely against the fence but instead stood on his hind legs, leaning over the fence, making The Colonel shout and grab onto his mane.

Somehow, the Mustang managed to get the saddle off of its back, while throwing the Colonel forward, still holding onto its mane. They looked into each other's eyes, the intensity building up. The Mustang walked backwards, and threw his head up, having the Colonel thrown into the air. John quickly grabbed Samantha and pulled her away from the fence as the Mustang lost his balance, falling backwards and onto the fence, breaking it completely.

"Well, that's not good." Samantha deadpanned, as John looked around in shock. This was utter chaos for the base. Never before did they have this happen. Jones immediately ran to help his friend up from the ground.

Samantha stepped back as The Mustang got up, facing toward the Colonel, snorting and taking deep breaths. Jones grabbed her arm gently and pulled her away from the Mustang, nervous for his friend's safety.

As the Colonel was being helped up, he shouted at the men around him to let him go, not wanting to look weak in front of the Mustang.

It was slowly at first but eventually it seemed as all the horses in the stables were applauding for the Mustang. It was loud of happy neighing and stamping hoofs. Samantha looked to Little Creek who had a huge grin on his face. She would have smiled too if she hadn't seen her father looking at her.

The Colonel looked to the Mustang, with panic and rage mixed on his face, he shouted at John who stood up straight as he was addressed. "Soldier, secure that horse!"

John stammered, looking nervous as he glanced to the angry Mustang. Anyone looking at him could tell straight away he wanted nowhere near that horse, and how could they blame him after what they just saw. That horse was indeed a monster.

Samantha gasped as the Colonel grabbed a pistol from one of the soldiers, pointing it to the Mustang. "What are you doing?!" She shouted, shocked that the Colonel would do something so drastic. He ignored her completely as he began to walk towards the Mustang, pulling back the hammer, ready to shoot.

She had never seen him lose his temper before with anyone, and now that she saw what it was like for him to lose his temper, she felt in danger even with the pistol pointed the other way.

Suddenly, Little Creek got up from the post and hit the Colonel's arm up into the air, away from the Mustang. John quickly jumped onto Samantha, shoving her down onto the ground in safety as they heard the pistol go off.

They looked up and watched as chaos erupted in the stables. Little Creek held onto the Mustang by the neck, running around the fence. Samantha felt for sure they would be able to run out until she saw one of the soldiers grab a shotgun and point it to the two.

Little Creek switched sides of the Mustang so swiftly Samantha had to blink a few times to actually register it. He grabbed onto the shotgun, which had the soldier go off balance and fall down into the…leftovers of the horses.

Jones out-right laughed at that scene but quickly shut his mouth as he saw the Mustang jump into the opening of the stables. "That's not gonna end well…" They both ducked their heads back down when they heard another shot, most likely from the shotgun.

They saw the door of the stables wide open, with the Mustang and many others horses running out to the gate. There was a sudden stop and Samantha facepalmed when she saw Murphy standing in front of the Mustang with anger in his eyes. That crisis was immediately taken care of as the Mustang head-butted Murphy and jumped over him, out of the base, being followed by many other horses.

Samantha immediately panicked, realization dawning on her that most of the horses had just run off with the Mustang. "Wait, where's Munch?!" Samantha stood up from the ground with John's help and looked to the stables. To her utter shock, she saw one horse left standing in there. She ran to the stables, ignored the commotion of all the soldiers that continued to speak of how the Mustang had just beat the Colonel at his own game.

Jones watched as his daughter ran off to the stable, and shook his head. The Lakota and the damn Mustang looked to her one too many times to know that she had something to do with the events that took place today, and he would be damned if he let her get away with it.

* * *

_Not the best, but I hope the details were somewhat sufficient for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter which might be released a lot sooner than you think._

_I want to thank the people who have favorited and followed this story, even if it's not that many people, it still means a lot to me so, thank you very much._


	4. A True Friend

The next day, there was still talk of the battle between the Colonel and the Mustang. Men would whisper among themselves of the story, not wanting to be caught by men who still supported the Colonel to be the best out there when it came to breaking horses. They knew the Colonel was losing his patience, snapping at young soldiers murmuring smart remarks under their breath when he gave them orders.

Samantha watched the Colonel from the empty stables, with the exception of Munch next to her, who continued to nip at her hair, begging for food. She waved him off. "You already ate ten minutes ago. I pretty much gave you all the other horse's servings of hay. If you keep eating a lot, you're gonna be a fat horse."

Munch snorted, and walked away from her, giving her the message he was annoyed. She shook her head; knowing that in five minutes, she was gonna feed him again anyways. The horse liked eating a lot, and she liked pleasing Munch. He was the only friend she had here, besides John.

John was always busy doing soldier things though. Training, listening to the Colonel and her father's orders, and when there was nothing else to do, gambling with other men. She only saw him when there seemed to be absolutely nothing to do around the base.

She sighed, looking back to the Colonel who stood by, watching the men clean up the ruins from yesterday's big battle. She knew the door to the stables she was currently hiding in was being fixed by Murphy and one of the soldiers. About five other soldiers were fixing the fence the Mustang so gently crashed into the day before.

Yesterday was probably the most fun these soldiers and Samantha have had since they moved out here into the base. Every day was the same old boring thing, wake up, and tend to the horses and then laze around, avoiding your father as much as possible.

At least it would all change tomorrow.

Samantha was nervous. Tomorrow would be the day her whole life would change; she would no longer be the person she was before. She would change her name and ultimately, her look.

It would be difficult at first to change who she was. She would have to find a job, or something to hold her steady so she could find a home, or someone to stay with. Not someone she would marry but someone that could help her get on track in her new life. Marriage was the last thing on her mind.

She knew there was people kind enough out there to take in strangers with no homes, but she wondered if where she was headed, if anyone was kind enough to take her in; a woman with no background of a family or a home. It would definitely seem out of place to many, but she could only hope that no one would say anything.

Samantha chuckled to herself, who knew running away was such serious business? _We'll see what happens, I guess._

"Samantha." She straightened herself out, restraining the urge to groan as her father walked towards her. She looked to him and frowned softly. "We need to have a talk."

She let the words fly out of her mouth; she figured before she would leave, she would try to make her father happy. "I'll marry the Colonel, if that's what you want to talk about."

Jones raised an eyebrow, surprised at the immediate reaction. He felt pleased to hear those words but they weren't the reason he was out here. "That's good to hear, however I wanted to talk about something else." He took a glimpse out to the fence, still being repaired. He took note that the soldiers were lazy, they should have finished hours ago.

Shaking his head, he looked back to his daughter. "We need to talk about the Lakota and the Mustang."

Samantha tensed up hearing those words from her father. She looked away to Munch who stood on the other side of the stables, away from Jones. She could already tell her father blamed her for their escape yesterday. "What about them?" She asked, hoping that playing dumb would work for him.

"You helped them escape, didn't you?" _Damn_.

Samantha looked to her father, pulling a look of shock. "What makes you think that? Why would I help them?" She crossed her arms, putting on an act of anger and hurt. She would do anything to let this problem slide. She wanted to avoid at least one argument before leaving.

"You like going against other people's words, Samantha." Jones narrowed his eyes at his daughter, who seemed to shrink back from him suddenly, knowing his temper was being cut short. "As much as I don't like to admit it, I know how you are. We say don't feed the Lakota or the Mustang, you feed them a feast."

Samantha stammered. "That's not true. What would I gain from helping them?" She asked. It was time to end this before it went wrong. "Nothing, now if you'll excuse me, I'm done with this conversation." She stormed past her father, walking as quickly as she could out of the stables. Halfway to her private quarters, John saw her and tried to wave to her before he looked behind her and froze up.

"Samantha!" She heard her father yell, and she quickened her pace. "Stop right this minute!" She groaned, and slowed down to a stop, looking to John who shrugged apologetically before turning back to fix the fence with the four other soldiers.

"What do you want?" Samantha snapped. Her father walked up to her and took ahold of her arm harshly, pulling her close to him. His nostrils were flaring and he seemed about ready to use his pistol on her.

"Tell me the truth. Did you help them escape?" Jones hissed, looking into his daughter's eyes with fury and anger. He could feel his grasp on her arm get tighter with each passing second she didn't answer. "Tell me!" He yelled into her face.

John and the other soldiers around them looked up from their work to the scene in front of them.

John knew that the Sergeant had a temper, but he never seen him act it onto his own daughter. Their relationship was very distant from what he could tell, and he never saw this kind of act between them before until now.

It worried him that his friend was being tortured in front of so many people.

Samantha looked down to the floor as her father's grasp tightened on her arm, making her wince in pain. There would be a new bruise to handle tomorrow. She sighed, looking up into her father's eyes.

_I'll have a new life tomorrow._

"I fed the Lakota and the Mustang, but I had nothing to do with their escape." She tried to get herself out of his grasp. "Now let me go."

She felt as though her arm was about to be broken into two from how tight her father was holding onto it. She tried to squirm away but her father had already brought his hand up, and quickly slapped her across the face, earning a loud '_smack'_ sound that seemed to echo around the base.

Jones finally let go of his daughter, looking at her with distaste. "Go against the Colonel's or my orders again, I'll make sure you pay for it." Samantha looked up to him, hurt flashing across her face. "Now get out of my sight."

The Colonel gazed upon the scene as the young girl ran away back to the stables which she seemed to make as her second home. His friend stood there, looking down to the ground. Jones' eyes seemed to suddenly hold regret, before looking up and snapping at the soldiers who so bluntly watched the scene to get back to work.

Later that night, Samantha was in her usual place by Munch who gently pressed his muzzle against her bruised cheek. She winced in pain, and tried her best not to slap away the horse. She knew it was his way of trying to comfort her, and as sweet as it was, it hurt.

"Thanks, Munch but that really hurts." He snorted, pulling his muzzle away from her and standing close by still, probably showing his way of comfort. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Are you talking to the horse?" Samantha looked up to the now fixed door of the stable and saw John standing there with a raised eyebrow and a basket in hand. "I didn't think your dad hit you that hard."

Samantha looked down. "I talk to Munch a lot. It's just a habit, I guess." She looked back up to John with a small smile on her face, trying her best not to look weak in front of her only human friend in the base. "Whatcha got there?"

John grinned and sat next to his friend on the floor. Munch began to nip at John's cut hair, while John chuckled at the feeling. "Okay, okay. You've had enough, it's Samantha's turn." Munch snorted, and walked away from the duo.

John looked back to his friend and smiled. "I know you sneak into the mess hall in order to eat, and I figured someone should cut you some slack today so I brought a little bit of food." He opened the basket, taking out different sandwiches and small bowls of side foods such as corn, mashed potatoes, and more. _'A little bit', huh?_

Samantha would have cried. She hadn't eaten all day, and she didn't feel the energy to either after everyone saw what her father did to her. She didn't want to show the world the bruise on her cheek, to her; it was a sign of weakness.

"John." She reached out and grabbed onto her friend's arm gently. "I know I'm hard to deal with, but I just want to thank you for being a good friend to me. It means a lot."

John frowned. "You're not hard to deal with, Samantha." He sighed, not knowing how to explain it to her. She seemed to have it stuck in her mind that she was a nuisance to everyone around her when she wasn't. "Don't believe what your father or anyone else says, you're a charm, Samantha. I like you a lot, and I'm glad to be your friend despite what people say about you." He smiled softly, handing her a sandwich. "Now eat, I know you're hungry."

Samantha grinned, taking the sandwich and biting into it. She had to admit, when a person was starving, the food from the mess hall seemed like food sent from the heavens. Samantha blushed, not wanting to look like a man eating her food.

John blinked at her hesitation with eating. He chuckled. "You can stuff your mouth if you want, I don't care." With that, Samantha immediately stuffed her mouth with two sandwiches and three bowls of only God knows. "Damn girl, breathe."

Samantha laughed, slowing down her pace of eating. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't eaten all day and this is so good when you're hungry." She gulped down another sandwich. Letting out a burp, she giggled. "Oh, excuse me."

"Would you like some liquor with that?" John asked, sarcastic. He was surprised when Samantha nodded her head quickly. "I wasn't being serious but uhm…" He reached into the basket for a flask he kept for himself. "You can have some of mine."

Samantha smiled and took the flask. "In my home around my father, you either drank this or water from the well that was nine miles away, by horse. I didn't own a horse and I sure didn't know how to get to the well without someone guiding me there." She took a gulp from the flask.

"You know, I thought you and your dad had an okay relationship." John said, a little concerned hearing these stories from Samantha. "But after what everyone saw today, I'm starting to think the relationship between you two wasn't as okay as I thought it was."

Samantha sighed, and looked down, her hair covering her cheek. "My father hates me, John. Always has, and it's the reason he's just throwing me away to the Colonel."

John raised an eyebrow to his friend, confused. "You're getting married to the Colonel?" He asked, surprised that Samantha would let something like that happen. "You sure must have put up one hell of a fight for that one."

Samantha shook her head, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "No. I told my father I would marry him to make him happy."

John looked at his friend. He may have not spent a lot of time with his friend, but from what he heard, he knew she would put up some kind of fight for something like this. It was how she was. "You really didn't put up a fight?" He asked.

Samantha tilted her head. "I mean, I did at first but then I just figured, if it's what my father wants, why not?"

John chuckled. "Don't you usually go against your father's words? What are you planning, Samantha?" He asked, pulling a goofy grin. "Are you gonna run away?"

Samantha's face paled, he couldn't have known. She looked into her friend's eyes and smiled, pulling a small laugh. "Oh yes, yes I am. I'm gonna run away and become a mistress somewhere far, far away."

John's chuckle faltered as he looked at Samantha's face, almost as pale as the moon. "You're running away?" He asked, suddenly catching onto her idea of a 'joke'.

"I was joking." Samantha snapped, looking ready to make a break for it.

John shook his head. "No, no you're not. Your face is really pale and you're doing that weird laugh you do when you're lying." He picked up a few things here and there when it came to Samantha and her father, and he knew for a fact that she always did a small laugh before lying straight to her father's face.

"What laugh?"

John frowned. "That laugh you do that you think will pull you out of trouble when all it does is give you away. You're running away? Is that why you panicked when you thought your horse was gone?"

Samantha felt herself panicking. John knew her plan now; he could go and tell the Colonel or her father within any moment. "Look, I'm not running away, John. Let it go."

"I know you are."

"I'm not!"

"I'll help you."

"Didn't I just say I'm not…wait, what?" Samantha looked at him, shock on her face.

John smiled. "You heard me right. I said I'll help you run away."

Samantha felt herself hesitating. She trusted John but felt this could have been a trap set up by her father. She leaned forward to him, looking into his eyes. He seemed to back up, nervous. "Why would you help me if I was running away?"

John blinked at his friend, nervous at the sudden dark aura that surrounded her. She _is_ as aggressive as they say. He cleared his throat. "Because I know you're not happy here, and after what I saw today, I think you need to be somewhere else where you're loved and not...slapped around for small things like feeding a horse or some Lakota."

"You would help me if I was running away?" Samantha asked, her face turning soft as she looked at John with surprise. No one had ever shown this much concern towards her before. To say it was overwhelming was an understatement.

"I _am_ going to help you, even if it means getting me into trouble with the Colonel and your father."

Samantha suddenly threw herself onto John, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much." Her body suddenly shook as she held onto him, feeling overwhelmed.

John could hear her muffled sobs into his shirt as he put his arms around his friend, comforting her. "You deserve better, Samantha and even if it means never being able to see you again, I'll do it so you can find somewhere better than here."John continued to hold onto Samantha as she sobbed into his chest. This night was already proving itself to be a long one for the both of them.

* * *

_Errr, I feel I could have done more with this chapter but I'm just going to leave y'all hanging here since I just drank three fuzzy navels and I'm pretty sure I'll get off track with this story if I keep drinking and writing. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _

_I hope you got a little bit more of a glimpse towards of who John really is in this story._


	5. A Favor

Little Creek looked up to the moon. It was his first night back at the tribe, and he definitely did not think he would be spending it like this. The tribe had already celebrated his return, and many were now going into their tipis for the night.

He stood by one of the tipis, waiting for his friend's arrival. He was going to ask if they could help him by saving the white girl from the base. They would probably laugh at him, thinking he was pulling some kind of joke.

He could have let the promise go and let the girl continue to stay there, but he felt as though helping her run away from home was the right thing to do.

'_If I run away with you, I'll gain a new life'. _He was already in too deep to get out now.

He saw his friend in the distance, and smiled, waving to him. "Hey Takoda!"

His tall friend approached him and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to propose to me. Only you're doing it wrong, you should be waiting outside your family's tipi for that; and with a blanket." [1]

Little Creek's smile faltered, and he looked around, taking in the scene. Oh…

He laughed out loud, suddenly embarrassed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he thought of a quick comeback. "Well, we all know I would make the best wife, right?"

Takoda laughed at Little Creek's joke, shaking his head. "I don't know, I think Sunset would be a little concerned to hear she's being arranged to marry a woman instead of a man."

Little Creek dropped his hand from his neck and suddenly seemed to lose his interest in the conversation. "Let's not discuss Sunset, please?" He asked, looking down to the ground, upset.

Takoda's smile changed to a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, my friend." He took his hand and placed it onto Little Creek's shoulder. "Now I know you weren't just standing outside my family's tipi for a joke." He said, changing the subject for Little Creek's benefit. "So tell me, what's going on?"

Little Creek sighed, looking up from the ground into his friend's eyes. This was going to be strange. "I need you to do a favor for me, or more like, for someone else." Takoda raised his eyebrow, suddenly looking confused. "I wasn't being completely honest how I escaped. It's true that you helped by sending me the dagger, but there was also something else."

Takoda dropped his hand from Little Creek's shoulder, feeling alarmed. "This doesn't sound like it's going somewhere good." Takoda murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. Little Creek refrained from groaning. He had unconditional love for his friends, Takoda and Mato. They were raised together, they fought together, they hunted together, they did _everything_ together but sometimes, Little Creek felt that it was impossible to tell his friends certain things without them blowing up.

"I need you to help a white girl run away from the place I was stuck in."

Takoda snorted, trying hard to keep back his laughter. It proved to be too difficult. "_Haha_! That's a good one. Definitely never heard anything like it before." He took in a deep breath, smiling. "Now seriously, what is it?" Takoda looked to Little Creek who seemed about ready to rip out his hair, and raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Little Creek groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked sternly into his friend's eyes. "I'm being serious. She gave me food, and she didn't say anything about me being untied. She helped me."

Takoda blinked; his face turning into anger. "You were careless enough to show her that you were untied?" He looked around, checking to see if everyone had gone to sleep. He grabbed his friend and dragged him away from his family's tipi into the clearing where no one could hear. "What if she had told someone you were untied? Do you realize how much trouble you would have been in if that happened?"

"Well, she didn't. She asked for a favor instead, in return for me escaping."

Takoda shook his head firmly. "No. No way am I helping some white girl. For all we know, it's a trap." It may have seemed harsh, but Takoda didn't want to risk the possibility of putting his loved ones in danger.

"It's not a trap, Takoda. She told me the truth."

"How would you know that?"Takoda snapped, getting irritated with Little Creek's persistence in this situation. Why would he help an _outsider_? "Maybe she was lying."

"Her eyes told me the truth." He said, catching his friend off guard with that answer. "She really needs your help, Takoda. I told her 'the wolf' would be there for her tomorrow night."

Takoda sighed, and shook his head, feeling some sort of migraine coming on. "Are you sure she was telling the truth, Little Creek? I don't want to jump into this without absolute certainty."

"I'm sure she was telling the truth, and from what her eyes told me, she's in a lot of pain from being there." Little Creek frowned, remembering the small woman in front of him. Her eyes seemed to say a lot without meaning too, and it's for that reason why he could tell she was telling him the truth.

Takoda sighed, defeated. He could tell his friend wouldn't move off from the subject until he agreed to help. "I guess I better get my things ready then. If I want to make it there by tomorrow night, I should leave now."

Little Creek smiled softly to his friend and nodded. "Thank you, Takoda. I know she'll be grateful to you too. She's not like the rest of them there."

Takoda smirked, waving off his friend. "Yeah, yeah." Wrapping his arm roughly around Little Creek's neck, they walked towards the horses of the tribe. Takoda saw his faithful horse, Makawee, and called her over.

Takoda's bag from saving Little Creek was still hung onto the mane's side. "Can you do me a favor?" He walked away from Little Creek to the bag, checking in it for its contents.

Little Creek nodded, watching his friend. "I'll do anything to make this up to you." Little Creek knew the trip there and back was a difficult one, and to do it twice in two days would be rough on his friend. He felt he needed to make it up to Takoda.

Takoda secured the bag tightly. There was still enough food and water in there for another trip back to that awful place. "Can you tell my family that I've headed off? Don't tell them where, or that I'm saving a white girl; instead say I'm just finding a friend." He looked to Little Creek. "A very light skinned friend." He joked, chuckling. "A friend who is as white as snow."

Little Creek smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, she wasn't that white either. It sounds crazy but…I think she'll blend in perfectly with us."

Takoda raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend as though he had just grown two heads. "Alright, whatever you say." He saddled up onto his horse and patted her neck. "Alright Makawee; it's time to go save the white girl."

"I promise you, she's different from the rest of them." Little Creek said, looking up to his friend with a smile on his face.

Takoda smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for the girl."

Little Creek's face fell and he shook his head, quickly. "No." He may have liked the girl, but he definitely did not have a thing for her. They were too different for him to like her. "Definitely not."

Takoda laughed at Little Creek. "It's called a joke, calm down." Takoda shoved Little Creek's shoulder with his foot. "I'll see you in two days, Little Creek. You better hope it's not a trap."

With that, Takoda was off, his mare running faster than the wind. Little Creek watched his friend's figure disappear into the distance with a smile on his face. "Thank you." He whispered to no-one in particular, feeling a heavy weight off his shoulders.

Realization just came to Little Creek that he was worried about Samantha this whole time - since the moment he left the base with the Mustang to now. It was weird to him – He, a Lakota was worried over a white girl. He just couldn't get over it, what made her so _special_?

Little Creek sighed, shaking those thoughts from his head. Turning around, he began to walk back to the village with a small twist in his stomach. He stopped at Takoda's family tipi, and called out, waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Little Creek slumped over, feeling about sick to his stomach. It was never easy to tell other parents in the tribe that their sons had just departed unannounced, especially when it was back to a place of danger.

He opened the flap to see Takoda's mother, Wichahpi, sitting by the fire-pit, hands on her pregnant belly. It was still surprising to see Takoda's mother pregnant with her second child. The tribe hoped it would be a girl, so she could have a good older brother to look up to.

Wichahpi's face turned into pleasant surprise at the sight of Little Creek. "It's so nice to see you." She smiled softly to the boy she helped raise. "Come in, come in. Sit anywhere."

Little Creek smiled softly to his friend's mother. He looked for a sign of Takoda's father but could only guess he was out to some business with the Itancan. [2] "I need to tell you something." Little Creek said quietly, sitting across from Wichahpi.

"Yes?" She said, still rubbing her belly.

Little Creek shook his head, trying not to feel nervous. "Takoda just left with Makawee to go find a friend of ours." Wichahpi raised an eyebrow, looking more concerned than sad that her son just left without telling her.

"That's odd. Which friend did he go to find?" Her face paled. "Is it Mato? I told him not to wander off ever since he was little. When will that boy learn?"

Little Creek snorted. It was true that their friend, Mato had a thing for going to places he shouldn't have; which was particularly the reason why Little Creek got stuck at the base in the first place. _'Let's check the wagon for some food', idiot._

"It's not Mato, Wichahpi. It's another friend."

She looked to Little Creek, confused. "Is this friend in trouble?"

Little Creek nodded. "You could say that." He answered, looking down into the fire-pit.

Wichahpi nodded firmly and smiled. "Then it's alright. As long as Takoda is trying to help a friend out of trouble, it's fine with me if he left unannounced." Little Creek looked up to Wichahpi and smiled softly.

"Can I ask you something, Wichahpi?" Little Creek asked, feeling his smile go down already. This certain subject always seemed to make him frown.

"Of course you can." Wichahpi said, her face holding concern at the boy's sudden change in mood.

Little Creek sighed, wanting to get off the subject already but he knew he had no choice. He needed to know things before certain events took place. "What can you tell me about Sunset?"

* * *

_I normally don't like ending things on a major cliffhanger but here ya go - a fresh batch of cliffhanger._

_1. This was actually pretty interesting to learn. Apparently, in the Lakota tribe - if a woman was interested in a particular man, she would stand outside her family's tipi (under close parental supervision) with a blanket wrapped around her, and wait for the arrival of the man she was interested in. Upon his arrival, she would open the blanket for him. If he accepted, he would walk into the circle of the blanket, which showed his interest in courting her, and from there, preparations were made for marriage. If you ask me, I think this is kind of a sweet way to arrange a marriage._

_2. Itancan – Chief of the Lakota tribe._

_Names:_

_Mato – Bear_

_Makawee – Earth Maiden_

_Wichahpi - Star_

_Thank you for the reviews, SmilesSavesLives and Ega9987 - they made me smile lots. And of course, thank you to those who favorited and followed this story._

_Reviews (or criticism) would be greatly appreciated. _


	6. Escaping and Earning Trust Takoda's Way

_SmilesSavesLives – Yes, they pretty much had the opportunity to pick who they wanted to marry but in most cases, the marriage was arranged by the fathers – if gifts were accepted and the father of the girl approved, then a marriage was arranged for her and the man her father picked, even if she was opposed to it._

_So I should mention that Takoda and Mato are actually inspired by the two boys you see in the movie that watch Little Creek __fail__ at riding Spirit. _

_Just letting you know, and trust me, you'll know which one is which in due time._

* * *

John and Samantha were practically joined side by side the next day, discussing their plans privately in the mess hall and making many of the other men in the base curious. John had ignored the calls from the other men, asking if he and the _shrew_ were now bumping 'uglies' together.

Samantha could have cared less, because later that night, it wouldn't matter what people have said or called her before. She would be living a new life, she would no longer be classified as 'the shrew' or 'the demon child' once she left.

She would just be the _new girl_.

John grabbed Samantha's hand gently and led her out of the mess hall, getting irritated by the calls from the men. They walked to the stables where Munch was waiting patiently for them. When they entered, the horse walked over to the duo and pressed his muzzle against Samantha's chest.

It was obvious that Samantha and Munch had gotten much closer over the past three days – coincidentally around the same time Samantha met Little Creek and made the official plans to run away.

Munch was now more attached to Samantha than anyone at the base. She didn't notice this until earlier that morning when a man tried to sneak a pet at Munch behind Samantha's back, and Munch nearly bit his hand off. Samantha realized that Munch didn't like many people with the exception of her – She and the horse were more alike than she originally thought.

John patted at the horse's neck with hesitation, not wanting to end up like his friend earlier that morning. "Alright, Munch. I think you've had enough love already. At least you get to leave with her."

Munch snorted, moving away from the duo. Samantha and John sat on the floor, pulling out a long piece of parchment which had a rough drawing of the blueprint of the base, and the schedule of the soldiers. John was up all night last night finding these important files and writing them down for him and Samantha.

"We could just open the gates." Samantha suggested, not understanding why John was trying so hard to find another place for her to sneak out of.

John nodded slowly. "Yeah, but the gates make too much noise. It also doesn't help that it takes about five men to open them. We need to find a quieter and easier way for you to get out." He looked up to Munch who now stood idly by them. "I found a small opening by the walls but then I realized our problem then would be how we would get Munch out."

Samantha sighed. She was grateful to John for putting so much thought into her escape, but she also felt it could have been easier than this. "I say we try using the gates, John. We'll just have to be really careful with opening them."

John looked to his friend with doubt in his eyes. He just didn't want to risk the both of them being caught. Him, he had no problem, but his main concern was getting Samantha out without any scratches.

The gates would only open for delivery, and that was the only time they would be open.

John's face fell as an idea came to him. "You're right, we should use the gates and I think I got an idea. We just have to hope it works."

He took the parchment and laid it down on the other side, the schedules of deliveries and names of the companies on that side.

"Do you know what time the wolf will be here?" John asked, looking up to his friend's eyes. She shook her head softly.

"I don't know the exact time he'll be here, but Little Creek said to expect him within two nights, so he should be here by nightfall.

John nodded, working his way around it. He looked down to the delivery schedule and smiled. "The last delivery will be around when the moon has risen, and almost everyone is already asleep. We need to stop the soldiers before they actually close the gates."

Samantha looked up to John with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you expect we stop them from closing those gates? It's their job."

John shrugged his shoulders, stammering. "The Colonel has an urgent meeting or something in the mess hall and we tell them that we'll close the gates for them." He sighed, it wasn't even time for her to leave and yet he was already feeling anxious that they were going to get caught at any moment. "We need to hope by the time they realize it was a trick, that the wolf has come and you're already gone. It's a big risk but I think it'll work."

Samantha shook her head at John. "No, you'll be in trouble, and they'll know you had something to do with me disappearing."

John looked into Samantha's eyes with determination. It was time she knew this already. "I told you before, Samantha. I'll do whatever it takes to help you, even if it means getting me into trouble with the Colonel or your father."

Samantha sighed, feeling defeated. John was a good man to care for someone else before himself, but she found it difficult to accept that he would go to great lengths for her.

"Don't worry, Samantha. It'll work. You'll have your new life by tonight. Just promise me something, okay?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow at John, concerned. "What?"

John's face turned red in embarrassment. This was a little awkward to ask of Samantha. "Just promise me you won't forget me in your new life. I know I'll always think of you as the great friend I once had."

Samantha smiled softly at John, suddenly feeling warm on the inside. "I promise you, John that I will never forget you and how you helped me. You truly are a great friend."

Munch hit the back of Samantha with his muzzle. Samantha turned around and pushed away Munch's muzzle playfully. "I could never forget you either, but then again, you're coming with me. I have no choice but to remember to feed you every-day."

John chuckled as he watched the interaction between Samantha and Munch. It was odd to admit, but he felt a little jealous that Munch would be able to leave with Samantha and he would still have to be stuck here with these men who did nothing but talk smack about others and drink away their lives.

He cleared his throat, catching Samantha and Munch's attention. "It's settled, later tonight we're going to have to keep a close eye on those gates and when the last delivery arrives." Samantha nodded, looking to John with a nervous smile which he returned.

It was no lie that the two were becoming more and more nervous with each passing hour as the night finally arrived.

"Makawee, you're going to have to move soon." Takoda told his horse as she snorted, stomping her hoof angrily. "I know, I know, you don't want to go back to the _evil_ place but we promised Little Creek we would help the girl."

It took her a few seconds, but surely enough, Makawee began to walk forward. Takoda patted her neck, whispering sweet things to the horse.

Takoda looked up, making sure there was still enough space between him and the wagon that led him to his destination. He was on the white man's trail now, and he would have to be sure he had an easy way out if they saw him. They were near to the base now, and he felt himself tense up. He would have to go around; making sure no one saw him.

Samantha and John looked out of the stables to the gates. The men were opening the gates for their last delivery from the man who delivered their weekly food supply. Munch neighed, alarmed. Samantha shushed him, trying to calm the horse. "We see him, Munch. Calm down."

John paid close attention to the men's conversations. They were emptying the wagon of the food supply and joking. He groaned, feeling it was going to take a while before the men actually emptied the wagon and sent it back. "Is everything ready?" He asked Samantha who nodded to him.

She had already put the saddle and everything onto Munch, with two bags hanging by his side. One bag held her food and canteen while the other held some valuable items to her, along with a change of clothes. She couldn't exactly pack all of her clothes for this trip, which didn't really bother her. Her old clothes were itchy and meant for someone smaller.

Her father was always too lazy to buy his daughter new clothes.

"Yeah, I got everything, including some food for Munch. Isn't that right, good boy?" She said, holding onto Munch's muzzle, looking at him with playful eyes. Munch snorted, and hit his muzzle against Samantha's chest, stomping his hoof happily.

"They're almost done." John said, turning to look back at the men who had successfully emptied out the wagon. He watched as the wagon rode back out into the night, with the men waving behind it. "Come on, they're about to close the gate."

Samantha walked away from Munch who nipped at her hair quickly, not wanting her to leave. "I'll be back." She whispered, before running to catch up with John who was already out of the stables and approaching the men.

"Hey guys!" He shouted, waving his arms. The men stopped closing the gates half-way, which proved to be enough since they could squeeze a horse out. John sighed, relieved that there would still be space for Munch to get out. "The Colonel said there's going to be an urgent meeting soon and to get your asses to the mess hall."

One of the men nodded his head. "We'll be there in a second." He turned back around, about to order the men to get back to working on the gates.

Samantha came up next to John, out of breath. "He said he wanted you men in there _now_. My father ordered me and John to close the gates, so go on ahead. You wouldn't want the Colonel to get upset now, would you?"

The men looked to Samantha with raised eyebrows at her presence, wondering why she was so concerned about their well-being when it came to the Colonel.

They had to agree with her though; the Colonel had been testy the past two days since the escape of the Mustang. The last thing they wanted to hear before going to bed was a lecture from the Colonel about time and patience.

"You sure you can close this gate, little lady?" One of the men asked, looking Samantha up and down with uncertainty. Samantha resisted the urge to throw her boot at him.

John cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable as the men stared at Samantha. "She's strong enough. Now go on, we'll take care of the gate for you."

The men shrugged and said nothing else, feeling off the hook from having to close the heavy gates. They walked past Samantha and John, murmuring quiet good-nights as they headed off to the mess hall, waiting for the arrival of a ghost.

Samantha sighed, relieved. "It worked. Your plan actually worked."

John smiled. "They're lazy; it doesn't surprise me they took the chance to avoid closing the gates, even if it meant having to deal with the Colonel." He looked back to see the men disappearing into the mess hall. "Go get Munch."

Takoda sighed as he watched the wagon depart from the base. He needed to make sure the wagon was out of sight before calling to the girl inside. He listened quietly, hoping for silence from inside the base so he could make the call without causing controversy.

Makawee nipped at his long hair, growing inpatient and wanting to leave.

"Calm down, Munch." Samantha whispered as she swatted at the horse that nipped at her hair. She grabbed onto the reins and began to guide him out of the stables to the opening. John stood guard at the gates, nervous.

Takoda began to slowly walk towards the entrance of the base with Makawee close behind him. _Please don't let this be a trap_, he thought as an image of his family came to mind.

"There's the wolf." John said, as he heard the howl. "They're probably right outside waiting for you." He turned to look at Samantha who stood by Munch and suddenly, all the feeling of anxiety washed away and was soon replaced with sadness.

"I'll miss you, Sam."

Samantha blinked at the nickname before smiling softly and throwing her arms around John in a tight hug. "I'll miss you too, John. Thank you for everything."

John wrapped his arms around Samantha in a tight embrace. "Come on, you better get going before anyone sees." He sighed, letting her go. Samantha nodded and patted Munch's neck. Munch walked away from Samantha and over to John, nipping at his hair and face. "I'll miss you too, Munch. Don't eat too much or you'll get sick." Munch snorted, and pressed his muzzle against John's cheek.

"Good-bye, John." Samantha said quietly, looking to John with a smile on her face. "Alright, Munch…time to go." Samantha took ahold of the reins and began to guide the horse out of the base. The horse snorted, and walked along with Samantha.

John watched as his two friends walked through the gates, and sighed, wishing them all the luck in the world before using all his strength to close the heavy doors with a heavy _slam_.

Takoda watched as the girl and her horse came out of the gates, looking around for him. He sighed and walked over to the girl. He stood in front of her, blinking at her and taking in her figure. Little Creek was right; she could blend in if she wanted to with her long black hair and tan skin.

He shook his head and held his hand out for her. "You're Little Creek's friend, right?" She nodded to him. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Takoda."

Samantha blinked at the half-naked man with a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She smiled softly. So the wolf was a person? "My name is Samantha." She took Takoda's hand, and shook it in greeting. Munch suddenly nipped at her hair, seeming reluctant to let her get near Takoda.

Samantha turned to give the horse a warning before Takoda took a hold of her and wrapped one arm around her torso, while the other arm held up a dagger to her neck. "Is this a trap?" He asked Samantha, holding her firmly.

Samantha shook her head, suddenly worried that this man would kill her at any second. Munch began to neigh, alarmed that his partner was in danger. He stormed over to the two before being stopped in his tracks by Makawee.

"It's not a trap, I swear." Samantha said quickly, trying to get released from Takoda's grip. "I'll do whatever you want to prove it to you." She said, getting desperate as she felt the blade of the dagger push against her neck.

"You'll sit on my horse with me behind you until we're clear from this place. Then you can get back on your horse."

Samantha nodded. She let herself calm down as the dagger was removed from her neck to her back. Takoda directed her onto Makawee. When it was safe to say that Samantha was securely on the horse, he got up onto the horse directly behind her.

Suddenly, Samantha was back in the same position as before as Takoda put the dagger back up to her neck. "I'll know you're not lying to me if we make it far without any interruptions, and only then will I trust you and remove this dagger."

Munch snorted, worried for Samantha's well-being. Samantha cleared her throat, still looking ahead as the dagger was pointed to her neck. "Munch, follow me." She commanded. The horse was defeated as he went to the mare's side, hesitation in every step.

Takoda whispered to Makawee to walk forward, wanting to go slow to avoid accidentally cutting Samantha. He took one arm and gently wrapped it around Samantha's waist, not wanting the girl to make a run for it as he firmly put the side of the dagger's blade against to her neck.

Samantha knew this was necessary; well – somewhat necessary, she wasn't so sure about the dagger pressed against her neck, but she knew Takoda couldn't trust her right away. He had to make sure she was telling the truth first, and that none of this was a trap.

There was silence between the two as they continued to get farther and farther away from the base. After a certain amount of time, Samantha began to become very nervous of the blade against her neck. There wasn't exactly any way to get comfortable when you felt like your life could be cut short at any second.

"Little Creek said you were helpful, but to be honest, I don't know if this is exactly my definition of helpful." Samantha said, feeling light-headed.

Takoda could hear her breathing heavy, probably about to panic. "Samantha, I'm hurt." He said, chuckling. He was trying to get the girl to calm down, despite the dagger to her neck. "I came and got you, didn't I?"

Samantha snorted. "Yes, you did. With a dagger held to my neck."

Takoda sighed, looking back. He could see the base beginning to disappear. "The tribe is my family. I have to be careful unless I want my family to be put into danger."

Samantha nodded slowly, jumping from the cold touch of the blade. "I understand. Hopefully I'll gain your trust soon."

"You're gaining it slowly with every step away from that awful place." Takoda said, slowly pulling the dagger away from Samantha's neck. The base was finally gone from sight. "See? It wasn't that hard."

Samantha turned and looked at the Lakota, blushing at the man's lack of clothing once again. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "You still don't trust me fully, do you?"

He smiled softly to her. "Trust is earned, Samantha. No need to worry though, I won't be pressing any more daggers to your neck." Samantha laughed nervously at the Lakota's idea of a joke.

Takoda coughed, clearing his throat. "So are you going to switch to your horse or stay with me for the rest of the trip back? I mean, I see you blushing but I think Little Creek would be concerned if I came back with his so-called friend all over me." He smirked at her, making her blush more.

"Oh! Oh, god, sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that." Samantha mumbled as she dropped down from Makawee who neighed in amusement. "I mean, I _was_ blushing but not because I like you or anything. More like because you're _naked_." She quickly walked over to Munch who nipped at her hair urgently, looking like a fussy mama over a child.

Samantha quickly turned back around to look at Takoda who held a grin on his face, looking as though he was holding back a laugh. She was starting to ramble. "Wait a second; that came out wrong. I mean, I do like you, just not in that way. And you being naked is perfectly fine. Though I must ask, are all men at the village as naked as you or is it just you that's this naked? Oh lord, I'm going to be quiet now." She turned back around to Munch, saddling him while looking away from Takoda who chuckled.

"I like you too, Samantha. I think this trip will be enjoyable for the both of us. Or more like for me." He cleared his throat. "So from what I'm guessing, your weakness is naked men?"

Samantha looked to Takoda, her face still faintly red. She did a small laugh, rolling her eyes. "Uhm, no. I've been around naked men before. I-oh…ignore I just said that." Samantha blushed again as Takoda began to laugh loudly. "Little Creek didn't mention you were such a smart-ass."

Takoda smiled as he commanded Makawee to ride forward. Munch followed, side by side with Makawee. "There was probably a lot Little Creek didn't mention about me. We have plenty of time to get to know each other on our trip back to the village though so let's put that time to good use."

Samantha sighed, shaking her head playfully at Takoda who smiled softly at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She was finally out of the base, and was being led to the start of her new life and couldn't be happier.

All that was left now was to hope that everything would go according to plan.

* * *

_So this is kind of a long chapter, and I'm hoping I did everything right before posting it. I tried to somewhat make the transition between Samantha and Takoda as smooth as possible so hopefully I didn't confuse too many people._

_Also, I hope that there was some development for Takoda's character for you. _

_Reviews (and criticism) would be greatly appreciated._


	7. The Hard Way

John sat down in the seat of the shack, sweat trickling down his temple. He was beginning to become very hot and anxious. He was alone for the time being but he was sure that an interrogation would soon come up between him and the two men who discussed things outside.

The men from last night had come out too early from the mess hall to see only John closing the gates, with Samantha no-where in sight. He lied, telling them that she had gone to bed and left him to close the gates by himself. They believed it at first, seeing that it was '_the shrew'_.

Unfortunately the next morning, they saw right through his lie when Jones announced that his daughter was missing from her private quarters – and that her horse was missing from the stables.

John had been clear of any trouble until he went into the mess hall to get some food from the line with the other men who avoided him like the plague. They knew if they spoke to him, they too would look like they had something to do with Samantha's disappearance.

The cook had cleared his throat, catching John's attention. The cook then pointed behind him, and with hesitation, John turned to see the Colonel and Jones standing by the doors, waiting for him.

That's how he ended up in the shack of the Colonel alone, waiting for the interrogation that would soon come. He was so sure he was clear from any trouble, but probably the men from last night put two and two together and told either the Colonel or Jones.

John jumped as the door of the shack slammed open. Jones stormed in, looking heated. He grabbed onto the front of John's shirt and looked him in the eyes. "The men from the gates told me you had them leave the gates open last night, saying something about 'an urgent meeting with the Colonel' and that you and Samantha were to close the gates?"

John kept quiet, not wanting to spill anything about Samantha's escape.

Jones threw the boy back down into his seat as the Colonel walked in, looking as calm as ever. "The boy won't say a thing." Jones said, looking down at John with anger in his eyes. "The men from the gates are positive that he had something to do with Samantha's disappearance, that he helped her get away."

The Colonel nodded at his friend and leaned down to John, coming face to face with him. "John Washington. You were raised in an Orphan home up north. Family was killed in a fire, correct?" John looked away, giving the signal that he didn't want to discuss his personal life with the man. "I don't want to have to do this the hard way, John but my friend here is worried about his daughter. All you have to do is tell us where she went."

John shook his head, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

Jones began to lose his patience with the boy. He shoved the Colonel out of the way, much to the Colonel's dislike and reached to his side. He took out his pistol and pointed it between John's eyes.

"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way."

_Shortest. Chapter. Ever! I noticed my last chapter was more of a '2 chapters in 1' kind of deal and I kind of want to avoid that again so this chapter is literally just one chapter, and it shows a little bit of what happened after the gates closed when Samantha left. And unfortunately, it's another huge cliffhanger – SORRRRY! _

_Some of you may have noticed that I've been updating this story rapidly, and that's more due to the fact that I've already had this storyline written out so it's easier for me to update almost every day, or every hour if I wanted to but I prefer to do an update once a day, two if I'm inpatient or if feel bad that I left people on a cliffhanger, like this one. _

_Reviews (and criticism) would be greatly appreciated._


	8. Not of Lakota Blood

During the hours of the night, Takoda could see the poor girl falling asleep on the back of her horse and felt it would only be right to make a pit-stop to get some rest. They were still far from the village but they could manage a couple of hours of sleep.

The girl had curled up next to a fire he made in a small cave they found in the woods, now very far from the desert region where the base was. Takoda settled down next to Samantha, trying to put as much space as possible between them but still be close enough to pick up body heat for warmth.

The girl at first shoved his shoulder, trying to get him away from her but eventually she gave up and allowed the Lakota to sleep next to her.

It was now early morning, the fire had gone out and Takoda opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness from outside the cave. "We overslept." He mumbled to himself, sitting up straight and stretching.

Takoda's back cracked loudly as he stretched. Though, he wasn't aware of how loud the _crack_ was until the figure next to him immediately sat up and gave a little yelp of surprise.

Takoda laughed loudly, looking at Samantha whose hair was bushed up with twigs here and there. "Good morning gorgeous." Takoda said with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. He picked out the twigs from her hair, one by one.

Samantha turned her head and looked at Takoda with half-opened eyes, looking fairly annoyed. "Good morning to you too smart-ass." She mumbled, her voice sounding sluggish.

"I take it you're not so kind to mornings?" Takoda asked, running his hand through her long black hair with a ghost of a smirk on his face. He swore to himself that he was only trying to tame her wild hair.

Samantha mumbled something incoherent as she dismissed Takoda's question with a wave of her hand, falling back down to the floor; possibly trying to go back to sleep.

Takoda jumped up and crawled over to Samantha, shoving her body lightly. "We got to get going. I know you're tired but you'll have plenty of time to sleep once we – What is that on your face?"

He had been able to tell some features of Samantha last night when the two met, but the moon could only illuminate so much.

The morning sun was able to bring out some of her facial features; her high cheek-bones, long lashes and full lips. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Little Creek found such a gem even if he wasn't going to admit to liking the white girl anytime soon.

Despite all these great features of hers, his eyes stopped at one particular spot on her face which mended with the colors of purple and blue on her cheek.

Samantha quickly sat back up from the floor, coming face to face with Takoda awkwardly. "Is there a spider on my face?" She asked, suddenly wiping at her face.

Takoda shook his head, staring at the mark. "No, it's a - What is that word again?" He snapped his fingers repeatedly, becoming frustrated as he tried to remember the word the white man used. "I know what it is; I just don't remember the word for it."

Samantha felt at her face and gently pressed her fingers over the cheek where her father had slapped her two days before. The pain was getting worse. "Are you looking for the word 'bruise'?"

Takoda snapped his fingers one final time. "Yeah, that's the word." He nodded his head and looked closely to the bruise on Samantha's face, much to her dislike. "Who did this to you?" He asked, gently caressing Samantha's cheek. She turned her face away from him, having him get the message that she didn't want to answer the question. "I won't ask again, but…you need to bring the swelling down."

Takoda got up and went out of the cave to grab something from the bag hanging by his mare. He patted Makawee gently, saying a quiet good morning to her before taking a piece of cloth and some sort of bottle out of the bag.

"It's not exactly the best but it'll do until we get you to the tribe." Takoda poured some water onto the cloth and kneeled down in front of Samantha whose face flushed as he fussed over her cheek. He pressed the wet cloth to the bruise, earning a wince from Samantha. "I'm sorry, Samantha but we got to make sure it doesn't get worse."

Samantha shook her head, rolling her eyes. "It's just a bruise." Samantha's heart instantly shattered as she said these words. The same words were just spoken to her four days before by John when he had a noticeable bruise on his shoulder. Thinking about the scrawny shoulder filled her heart with sadness that she would never be able to feel his company ever again.

Takoda didn't take notice to the change of emotions, still busy tending to the bruise. "Bruise or not, you need to have these things tended to so they can heal properly. Or at least that's what Chatan told us growing up."

Samantha cleared her throat, suddenly feeling stupid. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's a Chatan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to the man in front of her. Takoda took the piece of cloth away from Samantha's face, covering his mouth with his arm to hide back the laughs. "You're laughing at me, you smart-ass."

Takoda coughed as he tried to hold back his laughter. "I apologize." He said, smiling at her. "I know that you're curious and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. It's just that Chatan isn't a thing, it's a man – more importantly, the pejuta wacasa, or as your people call him, 'the medicine man'." He placed back the wet cloth onto the bruise.

Samantha blinked at Takoda. How in the world could the Lakota people pronounce such things? She stammered. "pejuta wacasa?" Takoda nodded, cracking a little smile at the girl's stammering and complete lack of experience in speaking his people's language. "So he heals people, and makes medicines?"

"It's a little more complex than that, Samantha."

Samantha smirked to the Lakota, her eyes suddenly flashing with amusement. "It's amazing how you know all these words like 'complex' and 'medicine man' in the English language yet you couldn't remember the word 'bruise' to save your life."

Takoda took the cloth away from Samantha's face and smiled, leaning in close. "We don't see many bruises on the women of our tribe. We respect our women, unlike your kind."

Samantha would have struck him then and there but she knew that deep down, she could only agree with him. The women of her skin were supposed to be obedient, and to do what the man says, and to only speak when spoken to by the man – it was nothing but rules and it made her feel like some type of dog.

"You're saying that the men in your tribe have never struck a woman before?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow. She could scarcely believe it.

"I said we don't see _many_. There are those here and there but those cases are rare. It's only when the woman has truly done something dishonorable that she is…'struck'." He bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly wanting to change the subject. "You don't want to talk about _that_ right now, do you?"

Samantha sighed. "No, I suppose not." She had to get over what her father did to her. All of that was now in the past and gone from her life. She couldn't keep reliving it.

The two looked at each other in silence. Samantha began to blush noticing how close Takoda's face was to hers. "Don't you have clothes to put on?" She asked suddenly, making the man in front of her laugh and lean away from her.

Takoda smirked, feeling more at ease with her than he ever did with any of the other women in the tribe. It was considered shameful for a girl just to look at him unless he was her relative or husband, this pretty much crossed out any possibly of flirting, which was something he whole heartedly enjoyed doing.

Takoda and his friends grew up around each other, and they knew they were the worst in the tribe. They would often make snide remarks that had their mothers wash their mouths for hours on end, trying to wash away the 'filth' they had said.

They also (without meaning to) made many women in the tribe uncomfortable. Not by harassing the women or saying things that would only work in the bedroom of a white man, but by being openly friendly and to their utmost shame, flirtatious.

Samantha was an outsider and one he could openly flirt with without feeling ashamed of his actions. Little Creek may have liked her, but Takoda was going to use the fact that she wasn't of Lakota blood to his advantage.

"You know you like the view."

Samantha snorted, looking away with a small smile across her face. "Smart-ass."

* * *

_So let me share a little something about this term 'Medicine Man'. It's a 'White Man's' term therefore I did a lot of reading today, trying to find out what the proper term would be for the 'doctor' I'm describing in this story. _

_Let me tell you, I love the Sioux tribe and my respect for them is up in the heavens since I've been reading and learning about them but oh my god, their language and culture is just so different and hard to grasp that even doctors in the tribe are difficult to tell for me. _

_From what I read, Wicasa Wakan is the term for a 'doctor' who is in touch with the spirits (basically a 'holy man' or a 'priest') and then the term Pejuta Wacasa is the term for a physical doctor, who does healing and medicines. I hope I got it right, and if I didn't – pleeassse correct me. I __hate__ giving out wrong information in stories, it's absolutely aggravating._

_So this chapter shows more development of Takoda and Samantha's relationship, and teaches a little bit of the 'Medicine Man' you'll soon meet. _

_On the plus side, I got this book called "Empire of the Summer Moon" which has to do with the Comanche Nation and, I believe, Cynthia Ann Parker. It's not Sioux but from what I'm told, the Comanche was the most powerful tribe in American History so this book should be a fun read for me. I'll let you all know how it goes._

_Reviews (and criticism) are appreciated._


	9. Telling Secrets

Little Creek usually felt relaxed when he was with his friends. He could be his normal self, even if it was the 'disrespectful' boy of the tribe. His friends always knew how to make him feel comfortable and at home with them.

Well, they always did until now.

Little Creek and Mato sat on the fence out in the clearing, watching the Mustang trot around for a way out of the closed fence. The Mustang didn't bother them as long as they didn't bother him.

Little Creek kept his attention focused on the Mustang, trying his best to ignore his friend's question which seemed to shoot out like a bullet to his chest. This entire situation made him feel uncomfortable.

"So where did you say Takoda went again?" Mato asked, raising an eyebrow to Little Creek, knowing he could _feel_ the looks Mato was giving him.

Little Creek sighed, feeling as though he had already answered this question a hundred times today to different people in the tribe. Everyone was wondering about the taller friend's unannounced disappearance.

"He went for a ride." The lie came out so smoothly. After the first couple of times of saying 'He went to go find a friend', a few people let their suspicion get to them and it seemed as though they wouldn't leave him alone until they had all the answers.

He decided he would lie, telling them Takoda only wanted to escape for a day or so.

Mato's face fell at the answer. Nodding slowly, he glanced at Little Creek with impatience in his eyes. "Right, because that's what good Takoda does. Just leaves unannounced, and doesn't say for what reason."

Little Creek took his eyes off the Mustang and towards his friend who seemed to give him a look to cut out the lying. "What?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Little Creek, we know that if someone were to leave unannounced to 'get some fresh air', that would be me." Mato felt his lips twitch into a smile as he watched his friend almost crack a laugh. "Takoda wouldn't do that. Takoda would have needed a reason to leave. Like, the forest is on fire or one of the kids went missing."

Little Creek tried hard not to groan. Mato may have been an idiot with stupid ideas that _always_ got the trio in trouble and punished but he could definitely see past lies.

Mato knew the people in the tribe; he knew what they liked, what they didn't like, what their behavior pattern was, and he could _easily_ see through them when it was needed to do so. For his friends it was, as the whites say, 'easy as pie' to see through them.

"He wouldn't just leave for no reason and you know that."

Mato was his closest friend along with Takoda, he couldn't lie to him. Little Creek sighed, trying to find the best way to say it. "Please don't tell anyone…but I sent Takoda back to the place where I was held captive."

Mato's eyes looked as though they were ready to pop out of their sockets. "Why would you do that?" He asked, alarmed that their friend could be in danger.

"It's a long story."

Mato shook his head. "You don't get to do that." Little Creek felt the hairs on the back of his neck creep up as he heard the anger in Mato's voice.

Mato was normally a very calm and laid-back person; it took a lot to get him angry. People in the tribe had told each other that if Mato was ever angry, you better hope that it wasn't at you. His anger never really gave him a good reputation.

"You don't get to tell me that our friend just put his life in danger because of you and not tell me why you put him in that situation."

Little Creek hopped off the fence, trying to put space between him and his friend. He glanced up to Mato, feeling afraid that Mato would try to take a swing at him. "You wouldn't like why I sent him up there."

"How would you know?"

Little Creek turned away from his friend, seeming to hold back an outburst. 'Because we're not supposed to help white people' didn't seem like the appropriate thing to shout out now with people still awake and within a hearing distance of them.

"Little Creek, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later. When he returns, people will know why you sent him up there. Tell me now before people talk lies and gossip."

Little Creek didn't know how to tell people that once Takoda came back from his so called 'vacation', he would have a white girl with him.

He didn't want to raise chaos that a person of white skin would be on their territory, but listening to Mato now, maybe it would be best to start giving a warning to people before they spoke rumors.

"I sent Takoda up there to help a white girl run away. He's bringing her here once he finds her."

There was silence that felt like it went on for ages. Little Creek still faced away from his friend, afraid to see the reaction that his secret caused.

It was rare for the friends to keep secrets from each other. When they were younger, they realized that keeping secrets from each other only caused anger and frustration between them; therefore they made a pact that they would always tell each other everything.

Little Creek thought that by keeping a secret as big as this from Mato, it would only get a nasty response in return when he finally told him.

"You need to tell the Itancan." Little Creek turned around, shocked at the calmness in Mato's voice. He had expected his friend to blow up on him, or hit him, or yell at him about how he put their friend's life at risk for a white girl. Instead, Mato seemed calm. "People will panic if they see Takoda bring some random white girl home."

Little Creek nodded, smiling softly. "I'll be sure to tell him." He cleared his throat. "Thanks for not blowing up."

Mato shrugged, his face looking painfully blank. "I'm sure the girl had her reasons to run away and you had your reasons to help her. Though, if you want me to be honest…" he smirked, suddenly looking satisfied. "I kind of like the idea that a white girl needs help from us."

Little Creek chuckled. He thought the same thing when he met the strange girl. "It is kind of a funny."

"Try hilarious."

The tense air seemed to go away, giving Little Creek some form of relief. "Come on, I think I better go to tell the Itancan now." Mato jumped down from the fence to his friend's side, and began walking with him in the direction of the Itancan's tipi.

Little Creek felt much better after telling Mato about his secret. "Her name is Samantha, in case you were wondering." He said; giving his friend a little information about the white girl he would soon see again.

"Is she cute?" Typical, mention the name of a girl to Mato and he'll ask if she's attractive or not.

Little Creek kept quiet, feeling embarrassed to answer that question. Samantha was cute, but it would be odd to say that.

Takoda and Mato had no problems complimenting on how pretty white girls were, but for Little Creek it always felt odd. They were raised to hate the white skinned people, so complimenting them was always an awkward thing for him.

Mato smirked, taking note of the sudden silence. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, swinging an arm around his best friend. "Well, you definitely made a mistake sending Takoda to get her."

"What do you mean?" Little Creek asked, confused.

Mato raised an eyebrow playfully, a smug smirk on his face. "Takoda might be a respectful and good man," He paused for a dramatic effect as he looked straight into Little Creek's eyes. "-but we both know he can't help himself around a pretty girl."

* * *

_I apologize for not updating in two days. Thursday was kind of a holiday for a friend and she wanted me to celebrate with her and then yesterday, I was just…that was my lazy day. I watching Supernatural all day while eating fatty foods. I'm so behind on seasons and I'm only on season three, angfkjgnjkgnds. _

_I also apologize for updating with a not so…long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it at least. And hey, Mato made an appearance finally! Tell me what you think of his character._

_Also, a little news; I will still be updating this story frequently (almost every two days or so) but I'm also developing a few other stories that fall under the Non/Disney category. I'm trying to develop fanfics for The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Princess and the Frog and Holes. So I'm sorry if I update a chapter late or something, but understand that it's because I'm trying to develop other fanfictions that will probably be published in about a month or more._

_Reviews (and criticism) are appreciated._


	10. The Legend

The Itancan and his wife were very highly respected people, and no one would let Little Creek forget that while being raised by the lovely couple. They were his parents, but only by love.

Wanageeska, the Itancan, was a tall heavy-set man with strong facial features and dark eyes that could look into your soul. He seemed to always have a big grin plastered onto his face, and enjoyed playing with the children in the tribe. He was a joyous man but knew when it was time to turn serious in order to protect the tribe's safety.

When Little Creek entered the tipi with Mato a few seconds ago, the man was laughing and making little inside jokes with his wife, Chumani, a small woman with soft features. When he spilled out the news about Samantha visiting, his father's grin suddenly dropped.

"What's her name?"

Little Creek cleared his throat. At least he wasn't yelling at him for being a complete fool. "Her name is Samantha."

Chumani came forward to Little Creek. "Do you really think we can trust her, Little Creek? We don't want the tribe to be alarmed that they could be attacked at any second."

Little Creek glanced to Mato who only shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I'm not a part of this'.

He looked back to Chumani and nodded his head. "I think we can trust her. She's different from the others."

Wanageeska came to his wife's side and put an arm around the smaller woman's waist. When Little Creek was younger, the image was almost comical to him; a small woman with soft features being handled by a much taller and larger man. Looking at them now, he swore they looked terrified at the idea of Samantha's visit.

"Little Creek, we cannot allow this if you only 'think' we can trust her. You need to be absolutely sure." Wanageeska said, looking down to his adopted son.

Little Creek looked down, thinking to himself. Samantha was just a girl he met by chance, who helped him get away from the grasp of the Colonel and the possibility of being tortured to death.

She fed him, and though it was funny; it was a nice gesture that people of her skin would never have done for his people even if there were starving. She helped him when he needed it and now she needed his help.

She depended on him and his friends now.

He looked up to his parents and nodded his head. "I'm absolutely sure that we can trust her. She helped me and it's now my turn to return the favor."

Wanageeska smiled softly, nodding his head. "We will take your word for it then, my son." He cleared his throat and looked down to his wife with a grin plastered back onto his face. "We'll inform the tribe of her visit."

"Yeah, it's a little too late for that." Mato said, calling everyone's attention towards him. He was peeking out of the tipi's flap with a smirk on his face. "They're back, and everyone is trying to take a hold of the girl."

The duo stood in the clearing as people surrounded them. Takoda had his hand out, pushing Samantha behind him. People were coming closer and closer to them, reaching their hands out and trying to take the girl hostage.

"She doesn't belong here."

"Typical. Leave it to Takoda to bring a white girl home to his parents." Takoda sneered at the young woman who said that.

"Someone tell the Itancan!"

Samantha took ahold of Takoda's shoulder, leaning close to his ear. "I'm going to take a wild guess that Little Creek didn't tell anyone I was coming." She whispered; her voice filled with fear.

"I'm going to kill him." Takoda muttered under his breath, still holding his hand out.

Samantha felt herself instantly shrink down as she saw a tall, large man come up from behind the crowd that surrounded her and Takoda. When people saw him, they instantly made a path for him to the duo.

"Who's that?"

"It's the Chief of the tribe or _Itancan_, if you want to sound like a proper Lakota."

Samantha rolled her eyes at the statement but instantly pulled herself together as the man came up to her and Takoda. He stood firmly in front of them, looking down to Samantha with a face that would have curdled milk.

"Step aside, Takoda."

Samantha wanted to grasp onto Takoda's shoulders for dear life. He was protecting her from the rest of the tribe who seemed like they wanted to rip her apart; limb from limb.

Takoda was hesitant but it was Itancan, he had to do as he said. He looked back to Samantha and nodded reassuringly as he stepped away from her, leaving her unshielded in front of the Itancan.

Wanageeska leaned down to come face to face with the girl. She was an unusual one. She didn't look anything like the white people. She didn't have the blue eyes or blonde hair. Even her skin wasn't white.

No, the woman standing in front of him reminded him of a person from a legend his elders told him when he was younger. The person in the legend was a woman with light-tanned skin and big brown eyes that bared nothing but emotion.

Her story was one the elders repeated many times in order to get a message across. 'Even with love, we will never be one with the white men."

The woman in front of him was young, not a day over seventeen. He looked into her eyes filled with fear, and listened to her uneven breathing. The girl was terrified.

"My people, I have an announcement." He stood straight back up, and turned to look at the crowd before him and the young woman. They looked to him, waiting for his signal to take her hostage.

It was times like these that Wanageeska felt his people were becoming influenced by the violence made by the white men. It made him sad that respect and love were now tossed aside, and that violence was first in line.

"This woman is named Samantha." He placed a hand softly onto the young woman's shoulder, making her jump ten feet into the air.

Wanageeska looked down at the young woman and smiled softly. He chuckled as she became red in the face, embarrassed for being so scared. "We will treat her as one of our own during her stay."

The crowd in front of him quickly began mumbling to each other, shocked at the Itancan's words. Did he not see the white girl in front of him?

"She doesn't belong here!" A voice called out.

Wanageeska felt his smile drop a little at that statement. He knew the white girl was an outcast to his people but his word was to be respected. "Little Creek has told me that she can be trusted, and I will take my son's word."

"We will treat her with respect, and we will expect the same from her." Wanageeska looked down to Samantha who nodded softly.

It was silent. Many in the crowd looked down, away from the girl. It would be a long time before they would allow themselves to trust some white girl.

Wanageeska leaned down to speak quietly to Samantha. "Come with me, I think it's time you see your friend again."

Wanageeska led Samantha through the path to his tipi, where his wife stood outside looking to the young woman with shock in her eyes. He could only guess it was because Samantha reminded her of the woman from the legend.

Many of the older tribe members remembered the legend but those in Little Creek's generation had very little knowledge of the legend and its meaning.

He glanced around, noticing his son's absence. "Where is Little Creek?" Wanageeska asked his wife who tore her eyes away from Samantha to her husband.

"I thought he was with you." She said, looking around for any sight of her son. "I don't see Takoda or Mato either."

Wanageeska sighed, shaking his head. He had much love for his adopted son, but sometimes felt like he had no control over the trouble-maker and his friends.

The simple act of Takoda leaving the village with no announcement of his leave was a good example that they had no respect for the rules of the tribe.

"They shall come back in due time. Until then, please show Samantha into our home. I have business with the elders."

Chumani nodded to her husband and smiled softly to the young woman as Wanageeska walked away in search for the elders. "It's good to meet you, Samantha. I must say, you and Takoda had perfect timing."

Samantha felt mute. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone else besides Takoda since her arrival, and here she was, standing in front of the Chief's wife.

She seemed nice. Well, nicer than the others.

She opened her mouth, suddenly bothered with curiosity. "What do you mean we had perfect timing?"

Chumani giggled softly, putting a hand onto Samantha's back. "Little Creek had just told us you would be coming, and the next moment – you were here." She led the girl inside the tipi and smiled at the awe that came across the young woman's face.

"I'm sure my husband will ask Little Creek and his friends to build you your own tipi for you to stay in during your visit. Until then, you may stay here with us."

Samantha had never seen anything like this before. The outside had made the tent-like thing look so tiny but once you entered, it was quite roomy. She stared at the fire-pit in the middle and shrinked back. "The…_tipi_ won't catch on fire, right?"

Chumani looked at Samantha with confusion before giggling in amusement. Three minutes, and she already liked the white girl's company. The girl was new to this world, and she could see the wonder in her eyes – but like human nature, she feared what she didn't know.

"Don't worry, Samantha. You're safe here."

Samantha nodded, nervous. There was a question suddenly bothering her. She and Little Creek never got much time to talk about anything, leave alone the subject of _family_.

She had no idea that the Chief and wife of the Lakota tribe were Little Creek's parents until earlier when the Chief said he took his 'sons' word. "Chumani, are you and the…_Itancan_ Little Creek's parents?"

Chumani's face lost some of its brightness. She looked into Samantha's eyes with soft eyes, looking as though she was in deep pain. "No, we are not his parents by blood" She quickly shook her head, smiling "-But we love him very much as our adopted son."

"Where are his real parents?" Samantha asked.

Chumani shook her head, looking nervous. "That is a question you should save for Little Creek, Samantha."

Samantha nodded, understanding that it was none of her business. If Little Creek wanted her to know, he would tell her himself. "Thank you for letting me stay." She said quietly.

The woman in front of her smiled. "You remind me of someone."

Samantha raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden change in subject. "I remind you of someone?"

Chumani giggled. "It's kind of silly, but you remind me of someone from a legend my elders used to tell me."

Samantha bit her lip, feeling childish. "Could you tell me the legend?" She smiled as she watched Chumani laugh.

Samantha and Chumani sat down by the fire-pit, taking in the heat as the night grew cold. Samantha listened in awe as Chumani began to tell her the story of a Lakota woman.

"The woman's name was Angpetu; which, I believe in your language, means _radiant_." She cleared her throat. "Be warned, this story is not a happy one."

Chumani didn't know many of the English words, but from what Samantha could decipher, it was a _tragic_ legend.

_Angpetu was the most beautiful woman of the tribe, and many men fought for their sons to be married to her. They say she looked like a Goddess; with long black hair and big brown eyes. She had high-cheek bones and full lips that were naturally pink and soft to kiss._

_One day, Angpetu strayed from the village and ended up lost far, far away. She met a man who was white and at first, she was scared that the man would kill her. _

_She was shocked to find out that the man would help her. He took her to his home to stay in temporarily. He swore he would try his best to help her find her way back home to the village._

_Overtime, Angpetu didn't want to go back to her village. She wished to stay with the man, and though it was a crime for a Civilian to help a Savage, and bad for his family's high-class reputation, he let her. _

_Angpetu staying with him was kept secret. Servants were paid big money to tell no one of the Lakota's presence in his home. The man's parents knew of the Lakota woman, but ignored her as though she were just a fly on the wall._

_One night, the man and Angpetu had a deep conversation in his room, they talked of love and family, and the things they enjoyed and the people they cared about._

_They fell deeply in love with each other. Soon enough (against everyone's wishes) she became pregnant with his child. You would have never seen a happier couple in your life._

_All was well, until the birth of the child. _

_There are many different versions of how the story ended but our elders told us the version of where the man was shot for committing a crime and Angpetu was murdered in cold blood by the man's mother. _

_Other versions say that after Angpetu and her lover were killed, the baby was then labeled a savage and killed as well._

Samantha blinked at Chumani, shocked that such a beautiful story went so wrong. "Why would they kill them? And why would they kill the baby, the baby didn't do anything."

Chumani sighed. "Samantha, this was a legend our elders told us to warn us that no matter what, our people could never get along with yours, even if we had something bonded between us like the baby in the story."

Samantha bit her lip, suddenly distraught. "I remind you of Angpetu just because of my looks, right?"

Chumani shrugged her shoulders. "You and Little Creek's story share some resemblance to the legend already, but let's just hope it doesn't end with you two falling in love, or you getting pregnant and killed."

Samantha shook her head. "I never realized that my people were so…scary to your people."

"We knew the legends were just make-believe but the acts of the white men in them were true." She cleared her throat, looking into Samantha's eyes. "How do your people live? You murder each other, and do so many terrible things when you should love each other, and take care of each other."

Samantha frowned. "Not all white men are like that, Chumani. There are good men out there who would risk their lives to help others…kind of like the man in the legend."

Chumani smiled softly, thinking to herself. "I never thought of the man in the legend that way. So there are people like him out there?"

Samantha smiled back and nodded her head, an image of a scrawny soldier coming to her mind. "Yes, there are white men like the man in the legend."

"I hope that in your new life, you will find a man like the one in the legend."

Samantha giggled nervously. "Let's just hope that I don't get the same ending as the legend."

"Of course."

* * *

_So a little news - I might not update until next week. I'm attending a convention this weekend with a few friends and will be away from home. I'm also starting a new job next week, so I'll possibly update…Tuesday or Wednesday of next week._

_Maybe if I have the strength to do so, I can update by Thursday this week, if not, I am so sorry but some of y'all will have to be patient for the next chapter. _

_Back to the story. Tell me what you think of the Itancan and his wife, and tell me what you think of the 'legend' the elders would tell the older generation. I'm not good with writing stories within….stories so tell me what you thought please._

_Reviews (and criticism) are always appreciated._


	11. We'll talk later

The sun was long gone, and replaced by the glowing full moon. The three friends had just returned to the village, feeling weary that punishment would soon follow for running away from the village lines.

"Hopefully, your father will go easy on us." Takoda sneered at Little Creek.

Surprisingly, Takoda _did_ care what others thought about him and his friends – it was bad enough already being labeled as the 'trouble-makers' in the village. "What was your problem earlier anyways?" He asked, recalling the events that took place earlier.

The Itancan had just finished speaking to the people when Little Creek grabbed his two friends and had all three of them run away to the forbidden creek which was rightfully given its name for being a place outside of the village lines. It was beautiful, but it was on white man's land and who knew when they would be hunting for Lakota?

Little Creek glanced to his friend and shrugged. "I needed some space."

Mato shook his head. "You drag us to the forbidden creek, say nothing, and then walk back here like nothing happened - just because you needed 'some space'?"

During the visit to the forbidden creek, Takoda and Mato had thrown bullets at Little Creek – asking why he bought them there and why he wasn't saying anything. Eventually, the two gave up and stayed quiet.

"Leave it alone. I'm sure my father will go easy on us."

"_You three gave scared us to death!" _

The three boys stood in front of Wanageeska and Chumani in Little Creek's family tipi. Chumani was waving her arms everywhere in a mild panic attack as she continued to yell at the three boys.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? The white men could have found you, _again_!"

Samantha sat behind the parents, looking away from the scene as she ate a bowl of Wojapi [1] that Chumani cooked for her. This was an awkward situation.

"We apologize for running off like that, Chumani." Takoda said softly, giving a comforting smile to the older woman. "It won't happen again."

Little Creek nodded in agreement as he looked up to his parents. "I _promise_ it won't happen again."

Wanageeska glanced to his wife and put his hand onto her shoulder blade, nodding. "I'm sure the boys have learned their lesson about running away before, Chumani." He looked back to the trio. "You boys did learn your lesson, right?" He asked with a stern voice.

The boys nodded, not saying anything that could get them into a deeper hole than they were already in.

"Oh, alright." Chumani sighed, crossing her arms. "Mato, Takoda, I think it's time you go. Your parents are very worried."

The two boys nodded and said their farewells before quickly leaving the tipi.

Little Creek bit on his lip, nervous. Now that he was alone with his parents, the real lecture would start.

Wanageeska came forward to his son and whispered in a hushed voice. "We'll talk later. For now, I think it's only polite to say hello to your guest." He pulled back and nodded down at his son before exiting the tipi with his wife.

It was normally shameful to leave a woman alone with a man who was not her relative or husband, but Wanageeska and Chumani did not think that rule applied to a white girl.

"It's good to see you standing rather than tied to a pole." Samantha said, smiling a little.

Little Creek looked down to the young woman who sat by the fire-pit with a bowl of Wojapi in hand. Grinning, he sat next to the girl. Little Creek nodded his head towards the bowl of Wojapi. "Are you going to feed me again?" His grin turned into smirk as he saw Samantha's cheeks go red.

"If I wasn't so grateful towards you, I would have slammed this bowl into your face."

* * *

_Ehhhhhh…Short chapter. Sorry about that. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and lot more will be discussed for Little Creek's 'run away' quest. _

_This weekend with the convention was so much fun, despite the fact that I felt a little lonely because I had to hang out with my best friend…and her new boyfriend (third wheel syndrome sucks.) _

_My first day at my job was fun too, but that was just training so…jgnfjgnjkdfgn. _

_I hope you guys liked this little chapter and I promise I'll try to make the next chapter a whole lot better and a whole lot longer with more explanations to everything going on. _

_1. Wojapi is a traditional berry soup the Lakota made before European contact. Wojapi was originally made with dried chokecherry patties. Dried/powdered timpsila (prairie turnip) was used as a thickener for it._

_I found the modern day recipe on how to make it so I'll share it with you. I haven't tried it yet but I plan to. _

_**Ingredients**_

_5 pound bag of frozen berries (cherries, cranberries, blueberries or mixed berries) (Go with what you prefer)_

_2 cups of sugar or to taste_

_8 cups of water_

_4 t. cornstarch dissolved in cold water_

_**Instructions**_

_Put the frozen berries in a stock pot with water and simmer (uncovered) until softened (about one hour) then mash the berries with a potato masher or immersion blender. Add the dissolved cornstarch slowly, stirring until well incorporated. _

_Wojapi can be enjoyed warm or cold, and some eat Wojapi with fry bread which I will feature the recipe in the next chapter. _


	12. Weakness

It was early morning, and people were still resting in their tipis. Families were close to the fires, snuggled up with their loved ones.

It kept bothering him. It seemed all the couples in the village were arranged to be married but they got along as though they loved each other long before their arranged marriages.

Little Creek listened to the noise of the wind and the rustle of the trees as he glanced up to the top of his family's tipi. He thought of last night when his father announced that he trusted an outsider, and he thought of the look on Sunset's face when she glanced at him from the crowd.

He could remember feeling himself tense up, his breath suddenly hitched. It was one of those moments that he couldn't explain how he felt. He needed to have Sunset like him. What if he just ruined any chance of her liking him by showing that he was responsible for Samantha's stay?

What if Sunset hated the White skinned color people as much as everyone else in the village did?

When he saw her face, he turned and ran. Grabbed his friends, and hightailed to the Forbidden Creek. Her face was stuck in his mind all night.

The Forbidden Creek was…well, forbidden but Little Creek found that he could always collect his thoughts while there. As for him forcing his friends there, it was because he always felt a little more relaxed when they were around.

He discovered at the Creek that even if Sunset did hate white people and if she did think that there was more to his and Samantha's friendship, then that was her problem.

Little Creek would be able to explain one day to her about Samantha but for now, he had to focus on helping a friend reconstruct her life.

"Dad…" Little Creek turned his head quickly, any thoughts of Sunset leaving his head as he glanced to the sleeping figure of Samantha who lay by herself on the other side of the tipi.

She may have been White, but his parents still expected him to follow the rules of not getting too close to _any_ other females besides Sunset; even if the woman was White.

Samantha was still asleep; her head buried into the buffalo robe Chumani gave her last night to sleep in. Little Creek took note of her hand grasping onto the robe as though it was her life source.

Little Creek raised his eyebrow at her murmurings for her father. Hadn't she told him that she hated her father and that he was good for nothing? Hearing her words, it certainly didn't seem that way to him.

"Oh, good; I see you're awake." Little Creek tore his eyes away from Samantha to glance to the hill that was his mother and father closely snuggled to each other. He saw his father's head up and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Did his father see him watching Samantha sleep? Oh boy.

"We need to talk about your actions yesterday."

The sun was up, and the skies were clear and bright blue. Little Creek glanced around before exiting his family's tipi with his father. He could see people getting ready for the day. Some were creating clothing for the cold winter to come, and others were making food for the early morning.

Little Creek looked up to his father who cleared his throat sternly to catch his attention.

"Why did you run away to the Forbidden Creek yesterday? I thought you learned your lesson about running away. Was being tied up by the white men not enough?" His father's words cut into him like a blade, but looking to his eyes, he could see his father was only concerned for his safety.

Little Creek sighed and shook his head. "I got nervous."

"I understand you must have been nervous to see your friend again, but that is no excuse to run away."

Little Creek shook his head once more, feeling his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. "I wasn't nervous because of Samantha." Quite the opposite, he was thrilled to see his friend safe and sound until he saw the face of his soon to be bride.

"I was nervous because I saw Sunset. She seemed…rather put off about me having to do with Samantha crossing our lines." He looked down to his hands and back up to his father, nervous of coming off as weak.

Wanageeska looked down to Little Creek, who was still very much innocent and unaware about the world around him. He raised his adopted son into the grown man everyone expected him to be, but every now and then, there would be a moment where Wanageeska could see the scared boy he once knew many years ago come back.

This was one of those moments. Sighing, Wanageeska catched his son's eyes. "Little Creek, answer this. Do you want to marry Sunset?"

"I have to."

Wanageeska waved his hand dismissively. At least his son knew his responsibilities as a young Lakota man. "Yes, yes, you _have_ to. But what I'm asking is: do you _want_ to?"

Little Creek shook his head slowly. "I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't like me, and she never will." He sighed, looking away from his father's face. "Even if I do end up loving her, I don't think she will ever return those feelings for me."

Wanageeska frowned, feeling sorry for his son. Many had gotten married, even when feelings weren't mutual because they knew it was a responsibility. Then there were those who wanted to marry because of love, and those people never found it and lived a lonely life.

He could see plain as day that his son was one of those people.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go with the marriage, Little Creek. It's already been arranged." He patted his son's back gently. "I'm sure in due time, Sunset will realize how lucky she is to be partnered with you."

Inside Wanageeska's family tipi, Samantha was wide awake. She had been since the beginning of Little Creek and Wanageeska's conversation. With her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees, she listened to everything. She knew now of the arranged marriage and the woman Little Creek was to marry.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one who wanted to escape a marriage.

* * *

_I am so sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I should be. Basically, I've been doing nothing but work, and cosplays, and work, and conventions, and work, and work, and WORK. _

_Hopefully, I can get back to my normal writing schedule soon so I can start updating more again. Hopefully. I miss writing this story._

_So let me know what you think about Little Creek and his thoughts towards Sunset and Wanageeska and Samantha and etc. and etc. _

_This chapter was longer than the last one, but now my goal is to make the next chapter a lot longer and with more of the story going on. This part of the story will take a while to progress because, a lot will start happening for our two main characters. _


	13. Secrets

It was early morning, and Little Creek and his friends were packing up to go hunting – which was explained to Samantha as something that would last for a few days; she was to be alone for the next few days.

"You're abandoning me?" She asked to Little Creek who only shrugged with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"I would _never_ do that. You wouldn't be here if I ever thought of 'abandoning' you."

Little Creek and Mato had said their good-byes but stood with arms crossed and faces scrunched up as they watched Takoda constantly flirt with Samantha to no end.

When they finally had enough, they both took Takoda by his arms and dragged him away from Samantha as he shouted out only things a husband would say to his wife; all in good humor, of course.

After the men of the village gathered their materials for the hunt and left, Samantha decided to go for a walk around the village.

Samantha forgot about nature; being held up in a base in the desert region for three months made her forget. She had forgotten the green and lush grass, the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves of the tress and the rush of the waters in the rivers.

The tribe was still getting use to her, for now it seemed the only ones who tolerated her presence were the children in the tribe.

They looked up to her like some type of statue to be admired. They spoke in their own language to her, and though she had tried to explain she couldn't understand them, they still talked and dragged her everywhere. They had her play games with them and help them with small chores.

When the parents finally had enough of their children playing with the 'outsider', they told them to get away from her and do more chores. She could see the fear in their eyes. These people were scared of her.

Samantha continued her walk around the village, and she found it lonely without the children by her side. It was odd. Before, she enjoyed being alone but now it seemed she _needed_ to have someone by her side.

Even though the people were scared of her, she couldn't help but be comforted by their presence. These people were different, and they had a different definition of the word 'respect'.

"White girl!" Samantha stopped in her tracks at the name she was called. She turned around to see a rather young girl with long black hair that was tied back into a braid. "I've been looking for you." The girl said quietly, her dark eyes looking Samantha up and down with curiosity.

She was short, with a slim waist. Her face told Samantha that she was young, probably a couple of years younger than herself.

"My name is Weayaya." She smiled softly. "Or you can call me what I ask everyone in the village to call me…Sunset."

Samantha felt her stomach drop at the name. So this girl was the person Little Creek was to be married too?

Sunset looked around to see people staring at the two with curious looks on their faces. She sent glares to them, and the people turned their gazes away. She sighed as she looked back to Samantha. "Is it alright if we can speak in private?" She smiled at the nervous look on Samantha's face. "Don't worry, Samantha. I won't hurt you."

Sunset led Samantha away from the village into the clearing underneath a big apple tree. They were far from the eyes and ears of people in the village, and Sunset knew that now they could speak in private.

"Sit with me." She patted the spot next to her, looking up to Samantha with a smile.

Samantha was so beyond nervous, she felt that any moment she could throw up the remains of the food from last night. She sat down next to Sunset and smiled nervously.

Sunset glanced around quickly, checking once more if anyone was around.

"Samantha, I wanted to ask if you could tell me about the world far from here. Your world; I'm curious about it."

Samantha raised an eyebrow, confused. Sunset dragged her away from the village to a secluded area to ask her about life beyond the village? She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt wrong to talk about the life she once lived.

"May I ask why?"

Sunset's smile dropped, and was replaced with a frown. It was her turn to be nervous now as she looked away from Samantha. "You have to promise me that you will tell no soul what I'm about to tell you."

Samantha smiled softly at the young girl and nodded her head. She seemed so innocent in Samantha's eyes. "I promise."

Sunset sighed. "I met someone long ago. A white man in the forest, it was beyond our village lines." Her eyes went wide. "Don't tell anyone that I went beyond the lines of our village, it's a very bad thing to do and I only did it once."

Samantha nodded, reassuring the young girl.

"Okay…so the man, well more like a young _boy_ was a 'new' soldier I think; he had a gun and everything. It was…sort of scary, I'm so use to being told that the white men are dangerous, but this one wasn't dangerous at all!" She smiled. "He was actually very nice to me. He told me that he got lost from his group…I think it was a joke they pulled on him."

Samantha frowned. She remembered when the new recruits came into the base. Most of them were tricked by the soldiers who lived in the base longer than they have during training, and sometimes ended up injured or lost. It took days before the Colonel would send someone out to go get them back.

Maybe it was true what everyone in the village believed; that white men are dangerous.

"I told him that he should rest until someone found him. We sat by this creek….it's not too far from here but no one from the village is allowed to go there. Maybe Little Creek or one of his friends can show you it." She looked down. "I know they don't follow the rules." She muttered underneath her breath.

"Anyways." She continued. "We talked about his world. He told me about the food, the people; the…what is that word?" Her brows furrowed in concentration. "I think it was _culture_."

Samantha nodded her head, listening closely to every detail of the story.

"Do you think it's crazy that I liked what he told me?" Samantha shook her head. It wasn't crazy to think of another life, it was what she did every day before running away.

"He even said he could show me his world. I only laughed, saying that if I ever left my tribe I would be a great disappointment to my family." She paused before looking up to Samantha. "It sounds childish but…I don't want to marry Little Creek because I want to marry someone from the other world."

Samantha blinked, feeling the dots connect in her head.

Little Creek was right about Sunset not liking him.

Little Creek was right _because_ Sunset already fell in love with something else.

Sunset fell in love with the _White Man's_ world.

"Have you told Little Creek that you don't want to marry him?"

Sunset shook her head, looking down. "I avoid Little Creek when possible." Suddenly looking back up, she put her hands up in defense. "It's not because I hate him or anything – I know he would make a good husband but it's hard to look him in the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows I don't like him, and that I never will. Little Creek wants love in life, everyone knows that but…we were arranged to marry a long time ago. Gifts have already been given and accepted."

"Gifts?" Samantha asked, puzzled.

Sunset smiled a little. "You really don't know much about us, do you?"

Samantha shook her head.

"In arranged marriages, the fathers usually have the say. They do listen to our mother's but sometimes that doesn't work. Gifts are usually given, and around that time, is when the marriage is arranged." She paused before looking into Samantha's eyes. "Even if the daughter is against it."

"Little Creek wasn't against it?"

"He had no say at all, Samantha. He is the Itancan's son; he knows that he must follow his responsibilities more than anyone else in the tribe."

'Well…no pressure.' Samantha thought, shaking her head.

It seemed all wrong to her. She knew it was their customs, and how things played out in their society but it was so painfully obvious that Little Creek and Sunset would never be able to love each other like the Itancan and his wife did.

It was also obvious that Sunset wanted to be part of the 'other world' and leave her village. It seemed so wrong; everything was upside down from what she expected.

Samantha shook her head suddenly to herself. This wasn't her world, she needed to back off and let things happen.

"Can you tell me more about your _culture_?" Samantha asked Sunset with a small smirk on her face as she heavily emphasized the word 'culture'.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

* * *

Ehhhhhh…I feel like this is more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter.

Anywho, I have good news and bad news.

Bad News is that I quit my part-time job…because I am moving onto a full-time job that is 9-6 from Monday to Friday. Meaning, I will most likely have very slow updates. I will try my best to update every weekend if possible.

Good news is that I am currently writing the first chapter for a "Wreck-It Ralph" Fanfiction that (shocker) features an OC. As much as I like Vanellope, I don't like shipping her with Ralph. I feel as though they have more of an older brother-little sister relationship than something romantic.

The story will be my original plot-line, and - no it will not heavily follow _only_ the OC like most stories. This story will follow a few characters that are already in the WIR world.

So watch out for that, because I may publish it soon.

I _may_ have gotten some of the things about Lakota courtship _wrong_, but I'm not sure…the websites I went to weren't very informative about how arranged marriages were actually…you know, arranged.

If I got it wrong, then please correct me because I don't like my information being half-assed.

Thank you for reading this filler of a chapter, and hope you enjoyed.

Reviews (and criticism) are appreciated.


	14. A New Enemy?

It had been a week since Little Creek and his friends went on their hunting trip, and still Samantha heard nothing about their return. She did miss them, but thankfully with Sunset always by her side, she was never truly alone.

Sunset had come to her every day in the tipi the Itancan and his wife had built for Samantha's stay. The young Lakota had taken a liking to the white girl, and people in the tribe could see she was being influenced by her. Sunset only shook them off and continued furthering her friendship with Samantha.

Sitting underneath the apple tree in the clearing, the two friends sat in silence as Sunset braided away at Samantha's long black hair and hummed an old song her elders taught her. Samantha listened with a question drumming in the back of her head, making her head bang and boom as it kept bothering her.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Samantha asked, glancing back to the hands braiding her long hair. She heard the younger girl giggle; probably finding it amusing that this question was being repeated every fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry, Samantha. They'll be back soon. They always come back."

"Uninjured?" Samantha questioned, playing with her hands. She wasn't sure how it worked out here. None of the people seemed to be too worried about the absence of most of the men from the tribe. She could only assume they always came back – but being an outsider, she only thought of the worse scenario that the men wouldn't be able to defend themselves without the proper weapons.

Did men die when they went hunting or did they all come back safe and sound?

"Some of them might be injured, but not dead." Samantha blinked. Better to be injured than dead, right? "Sam, can you tell me a story?"

Samantha felt her stomach drop. It would be a lie if she said she felt comfortable telling Sunset stories about the world beyond the village. It was only encouraging the young Lakota girl to run away, convincing her that life on the other side was more grand and beautiful than where she was right now.

If Sunset suddenly decided to drop things and run away to marry a young white man, the tribe could only point fingers in Samantha's direction.

"What do you want to hear about?" There was nothing that could be done if Sunset suddenly decided a new course of life; Samantha was only trying to please the one girl-friend she had in the village.

Sunset tugged on Samantha's hair lightly, finishing the braid and thinking to herself of what she wanted to learn about the other culture that seemed worlds away when in reality it was only miles. She wanted to know everything about the odd white men and their culture that seemed so alien in her eyes. She wanted to know their _celebrations_.

"Tell me about the celebrations you have in your culture." She said finally, getting up to sit in front of Samantha who crossed her arms over her stomach and put her face into deep thought.

The Sergeant was invited to many parties prior being shipped off to work with the Colonel. Samantha wasn't sure if 'party' was in the Lakota's vocabulary so she coughed in her hand as she started one of the eventful parties she went to with her father. It was the most memorable one because it was the one time her and her father got along.

"My father and I weren't very fond of parties but in our world, it's important to keep up an image to others – especially if you're important like my father is."

"Parties?" Sunset questioned, she hadn't learned that word before.

"Parties are sort of the same thing as celebrations are to you, except they can be done at any random time and for no reason at all." Samantha answered, smiling as the young Lakota nodded her in head, understanding.

"I may have not been completely truthful with any of you but…I am from a very wealthy family with a very strict image of perfection. That's why my family was so hard on me for being 'born from the devil himself'. We had to go to parties to keep up our image, and no matter how much I hated them, I had to go."

"Your father hated parties too, right?" Sunset blinked, tilting her head.

Samantha giggled to herself. "Oh yes he did. This one party we went to…we were laughing for hours." She smiled at the memory of her father smiling and laughing, looking at her with eyes of kindness rather than pure hatred. "We were picking fun at all the others there. This one lady, I think she was the wife of the mayor. She had her hair high and big, and people ducked in order not to be hit by it." Samantha paused, laughing at the memory. "My father said if her hair got any bigger, her head would fall from the weight of it. I remember we were laughing at all the people there and the situations."

"Later on in the party, we made deals on who was having an affair with whom." She paused, her smile faltering a little. "I always made a deal that the person wasn't having an affair." She looked to Sunset and smiled sadly. "I didn't win one deal. My father shook his head and told me that if I wanted to get married to someone faithful, I needed to marry a dog."

Sunset looked at Samantha, shocked from the news. There had been talk that the white men weren't faithful in their marriages and that those who were faithful were just fools while their spouses had affairs with someone else behind closed doors. Was it really true?

"That's not to say that every white man is not faithful. My father was faithful to my mother, and still is even though she died." Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "I think my father really loved her. He never married after her."

Sunset smiled softly, knowing that the subject of Samantha's father was a sensitive one but she enjoyed seeing Samantha mention the good traits of her father, even if Samantha didn't see them as good. "Do you think he loved you?"

Samantha sighed, playing with the braid Sunset had done. Her black hair was undone in her long fingers and fell straight back against her shoulder, glistening in the light of the sun peeking through the leaves of the tree. "I think he was confused on whether to love me or not."

"What is the music like?" Sunset asked, quickly getting off the subject. Samantha smiled and thought back to the music played in her home every day. Who would have thought that she would miss the beautiful music that was played constantly? Before, the music would only agitate her and drive her crazy but now that she thought of it – she felt…home-sick.

The two girls gasped as they heard a branch snap behind the apple tree. Samantha looked up and gaped at the sight. A tall muscular man had come around from the tree and glared straight in her direction. She blinked twice, realizing she had been caught telling stories to Sunset of the other world.

He grabbed Sunset by her arm and bought her up to her feet. "You're trying to taint her with your ways, aren't you?" He hissed at Samantha with venom dripping from every word, his charcoal eyes filling with rage.

Samantha stammered, nervous. How was she expected to answer that question? She was only doing what Sunset asked her to do, and that was to tell her stories. She never meant to _taint_ Sunset with her ways.

Sunset pulled away from the man's grasp and pushed him away. Samantha's eyes widen at the young woman's strength.

"Do not touch me!" Sunset yelled; voice dark as she glared at the older man. Samantha felt lost as the conversation turned into their native language and she could only glance back and forth at the two as they yelled at each other.

"I forced the white girl to tell me stories! She had no choice. I told her that if she didn't, I would get the chief to make her leave." Sunset lied, looking to Otaktay. He was neither family nor her husband, so looking to him should have shamed her but she would not put her head down and have the man put Samantha in trouble.

Sunset knew he was only trying to do what he thought was best, but in her eyes, Samantha was a light; a light that shined out across the land with stories, and words of the other world that Sunset so desperately wanted to be in. She wanted to be part of that light and she would not allow Otaktay to put out that light.

Otaktay looked at her, surprised at the young Lakota's words and actions. The white girl really was influencing her like people in the tribe told him. "You should be ashamed. The White men are evil and dangerous, we have known this for a long time and nothing she tells you will change that." He glanced to the white girl and refrained from spitting at her. She was no Lakota; he didn't need to show her respect. "No more stories." He said in English, watching Samantha nod her head and look down to the hands in her lap.

"You have to leave, _now_." Sunset continued speaking in her native language, waiting for Otaktay to leave. He nodded respectfully and walked away from the apple tree back to the village. Sunset sighed in relief and looked to Samantha.

"Who was that?" The man had made Samantha feel unsafe and threatened. From now on, she was no longer telling Sunset any more stories about her world if that man was the outcome of her story-telling.

"His name is Otaktay. Don't listen to a word he says, Samantha." Sunset said, hoping that the story-telling hadn't suddenly come to a stop from Otaktay's harsh tone. She lived on the stories Samantha told her. They couldn't stop now.

Samantha cleared her throat, still feeling spooked from Otaktay's presence. "What does his name mean?"

Sunset froze in place, the question ringing in her head. Otaktay's name was rare in the tribe because it was such a harsh name to give to one's child. It gave their child a name that meant they were expected to do many things for the tribe. Sunset knew though that to Samantha's kind, they would only see the meaning in a dark way.

"His name means…_kills many_."

* * *

_Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for the late update. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before about my laptop being broken and I ended up retiring to my old PC. Well, guess what? I went to a convention last month after my last update (around the same weekend) and when I came back, my PC no longer worked so I sent my laptop to get fixed. 220 dollars later, here I am. _

_I missed writing so much and my heart was just broken, and god, I was so jittery. I love writing because it keeps me calm. However, the lack of writing made me very anxious so what I did was hand-write a bunch of new ideas for new stories that will come to light soon. _

_I missed you guys so much *hugs my screen and grossly sobs.* I LOVE YOU, I'LL NEVER LEAVE AGAIN. YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME. OR MY LAPTOP._

_Ahem. _

_So._

_In my last update, I mentioned me publishing a new Wreck-It Ralph story which will happen but is now delayed since I never wrote down the first chapter. _

_Here is a new list of new stories coming to light._

_Now you see me – Title: Puppeteer (First chapter is already published.)_

_Wreck it Ralph – Title: Game Over (Last minute details being corrected)_

_American Horror Story – (Early Stages of Development)_


End file.
